100 Oneshot challenge
by tr1xx777
Summary: A challenge by Shannon silver. T for possible blood and death.
1. The Cat with Strange Eyes

**100 Oneshot Challenge by Shannon Silver. **

**All credit for categories goes to Shannon Silver but the actual One-shots are all written by me. Do not ask me if you want to join, ask Shannon Silver. All the rules are on her challenge anyway.**

**First challenge is... The Cat With Strange Eyes**

**Featuring: Jayfeather. Takes place before he learns Squirrelflight isn't his real mother.**

Jayfeather stared unblinkingly ahead as he moved quickly through the forest just behind a small patrol consisting of himself, Leafpool, and Thornclaw as they ran to the abandoned two leg nest in search of rare catmint for the sick cats of ThunderClan.

Though the two ThunderClan members that could see we're leading the patrol, he did not need them at all. Jayfeather did not need working eyes to know that the ground would slope downwards up ahead or that there was a large root of a large tree that everyone seemed to trip over sometime or another in their lives, whether their lives were short or long. The medicine cat's memory and highly heightened senses saw all of the world for him.

Jayfeather could use his nose to easily smell where the nearest tansy or marigold patch grew best and he used his sensitive pads on the bottom of his paws to feel his surroundings, whether he was in the wet marsh or endless mountains. He knew where he was and what was happening around him. His sightless, blue eyes were merely something that cats could look at when they talked to him, though when he was younger they always seemed to stare at the ground instead.

When Jayfeather was only an apprentice, and sometimes even as a fully grown warrior, ThunderClan felt the need to treat him like a newborn kit who couldn't protect himself. Oh, how wrong they were. Nobody knew, other than Lionblaze and Hollyleaf of course, that he did not need his eyes that were usefull to know whertone was going. He would prove to the Clan that he wasn't a burden that weighed down on the Clan, in fact, he would _save _the Clans whether he was blind or had perfect vision.

The prophecy he received as a young apprentice was the only thing that kept him eating and sleeping. The only thing that kept him healthy or fighting the sickness that threatened every cat in the Clans and took some lives. The prophecy including his kin was the only thing in the entire Clan, the entire world, that kept Jayfeather alive. And it was the one thing that no cat could ever take away from him. Not even his blindness could discourage him from completing the prophecy and saving the four Clans that lived around the large, blue lake.

If the gray medicine cat had never recieved the prophecy at such a young age, Jayfeather knew that he would probably be rotting in the soft dirt right now instead of racing through the lively forest with Leafpool and Thornclaw just ahead of him in an attempted search for catmint to save the Clan from a greencough outbreak. Whether Jayfeather decided to stop eating or he had flung himself over the cliffs edge, his death would have been self inflicted to rid himself in the depression of being sightless that always surrounded him. Threatening to eat him up and spit him out like a mountain lion does to it's prey. Sometimes even with the prophecy and his 'special gift' Jayfeather wished that he was never born to this black empty world .

Though those times were very few now that he was older and when they ever _did _appear he usually just told himself that the only thing he was missing every day was the color of the leaf and the beauty of a setting sun. He had seen much of this already during his nightly visits to StarClan anyway. How many warriors who could see normally could say that they saw a sunset in StarClan? Few could, barely would even would for they could see one in real life any other day. But none of that has ever gotten Jayfeather down, because he had something that no other cat had. He saw more than any warrior with flawless eyesight could. Jayfeather saw into other warriors minds whether it was during a dream or in the daylight.

The gray tom knew everything. How Ashfur hated everything about Jayfeather, Squirrelflight and their family, how Lionblaze longed for Cinderheart when she didn't even notice him or at least didn't show it. The medicine cat even noticed how Leafpool stared at him and his siblings in a different way than any of the other cats did, though he wasn't sure what it meant. He was sure he would find out in the future. Even brave, fearless Lionblaze and loyal, clever Hollyleaf could not see any the many things Jayfeather was blessed in seeing.

No, nobody could see as much as Jayfeather could. Not nearly as much. Everyone may think he was a blind burden that had been bestowed on ThunderClan and would have no other purpose in life other than healing the wounded. But what they did not realize is that the young medicine cat apprentice could see the entire world through his senses and special power instead of his blue eyes that never strayed from ahead.

Call him the cat with strange eyes if you may, but the cat with strange eyes could see more than you or any other warrior ever have or ever will. Not even the sighted could match that.

**Yeah, just kind of a boring Drabble but this was one of the hardest categories. They won't all be like this, some of them will be short stories, consisting 1000 words as the rules state, and others will be like this. Review please.**


	2. We Meet and Part

**We Meet and Part**

**Featuring: Lionpaw and Heatherpaw**

"Lionpaw? Are you there?" Heatherpaw called out from inside the tunnels. It was too dark to see clearly but she could just make out Lionpaws golden fur entering the cave.

"I'm right here, Heatherpaw. I'm sorry I took so long. Ashfur almost caught me." Lionpaw apologized and look a large step forward so the WindClan apprentice could see his features clearly.

Heatherpaw purred as she got into a playful battle crouch. "I don't know any Heatherpaw you speak of. I am Heatherstar!" she said and lunged toward the ThunderClan apprentice. She bowled him over and they went tumbling down the dark tunnels.

Lionpaw pushed 'Heatherstar' off with ease. The young apprentice then jumped into another battle stance and tried to detect Heatherpaw but it was too dark to see anything. He could barely even see his own paws!

"Wow, you're getting pretty good at battle training. Ashfur must be a good mentor, huh?" Heatherpaw complimented and Lionpaws chest swelled with pride. He could hear Heatherpaws feet as she walked closer to him. Once he was sure that the WindClan apprentice was only a tail length away did he reply.

"You could say that. I've been getting some extra help on the side." he grinned as they walked closer to the tunnel entrance so they could see each other better. Heatherpaw cocked her head in confusion.

"Extra help? By who, Sedgekit?" she purred and Lionpaw rolled his eyes. She was the only cat that would compare Lionpaws battle moves to a WindClan kit

"No, mouse brain, I meant you. Beating you at a fight every few nights is making me a pretty good fighter." It was Heatherpaws turn to roll her eyes though she heard something underneath all of his boasting. It almost sounded like he was _lying_? But Lionpaw wouldn't lie to Heatherpaw, would he? Besides, there wasn't really anything he could lie about. Well other than where he was getting his 'extra help' but Heatherpaw was sure he just meant it as a lame joke.

"Heatherpaw? Are you okay?" Lionpaw asked and the WindClan cat snapped back to reality. The golden apprentice was staring at her with a mix of confusion and worry in his amber eyes.

"Oh, huh, yeah I'm fine. I guess I just got lost in thought." Heatherpaw said and Lionpaws face lightened up. All of the worry disappeared from his eyes and he stood straighter.

"And that is another reason why I beat you at fighting." he bragged in a very snotty voice. Heatherpaw responded by lunging at him while letting out a playful snarl.

"In your dreams. Nobody can beat Heatherstar, not even her loyal deputy!" Heatherpaw growled and pinned Lionpaw to the ground.

"Deputy?" Lionpaw gasped and wriggled to get free, "You doubt my powers." a new light took over his eyes and Lionpaw pushed Heatherpaw off. She yelped in surprise as he barreled into her again and scratched her across the side with unsheathed claws.

Heatherpaw jumped back in pain. "Lionpaw! You scratched me! We aren't actually fighting!" the scratch wasn't too painful but it hurt Heatherpaws feeling more that Lionpaw could ever think of physically hurting her.

Lionpaw backed away and said something under his breath before apologizing to his play mate. Heatherpaw cocked her head in amusement, instantly forgetting what Lionpaw did.

"Did you just scold Tigerstar?" Heatherpaw purred and a tiny trace of fear showed in Lionpaws eyes but Heatherpaw chose to ignore it. He was probably just being mysterious, old Lionpaw. "You are one strange cat, Lionpaw."

The playfulness returned in Lionpaws amber eyes. "Not any stranger than you, Heather_kit._"

Heatherpaw gasped in fake horror at the pathetic insult then smiled evilly. "Now you've done it."

The two apprentices continued to play until the stars started to fade in the sky. By then they were both on the ground trying to catch their breath.

"Lionpaw, are you sure we should be doing this? It's against the Warrior Code." Heatherpaw asked and Lionpaw turned his head to face her.

"No, having a lover outside your Clan is against the code. We're just friends. There isn't anything wrong about that." Lionpaw said and Heatherpaw nodded. She still felt guilty about her visits with Lionpaw though. How long would it be until they _did _start breaking the code?

"Yeah, I guess." Heatherpaw said and they both turned their gazes towards the sky. It was still dark and would take a few more hours until dawn. "I guess we should be going now."

Lionpaw nodded, neither of them wanted to leave. Heatherpaw was the first to stand up and then the golden tom was second.

"Tomorrow is the gathering and I don't think I'm going but do you want to meet three sunrises after that?" Lionpaw asked and Heatherpaw nodded. Three sunrises seemed so long but they knew that if they wanted to keep up their strength for apprentice duties that they couldn't meet every other night.

"See you then." Heatherpaw licked Lionpaws ear goodbye and he returned it.

Heatherpaw felt her heart sink as Lionpaw turned around and started wailking out of the tunnels.

_If he looks back then he feels the same way I do, if not, he thinks of me just as a friend._ Heatherpaw thought as she watched until Lionpaw was almost at the exit of the tunnel.

_He didn't look back_. Heatherpaw sulked and turned around to head back to her own Clan. If she had watched for only a second longer, she would have seen Lionpaw turn his head to glance at Heatherpaw just before he exited the tunnel.


	3. Forgotten Memories

**Forgotten Memories**

**Featuring: Cinderheart / Cinderpelt**

Cinderheart limped into the ThunderClan camp and studied her surroundings. Sandstorm was sharing prey with Firestar in the sun and Honeyfern and Berrynose were affectionately nuzzling each other on the far side of camp.

"Hurry up Cinderheart, that thorn is not going to come out on its own." Sorreltail rushed her injured daughter. Cinderheart had stepped on a thorn during a hunting patrol with Sorreltail, Spiderleg and Icepaw. Sorreltail, as a worried mother should, had made a huge deal out of the entire thing saying how Cinderhearts pad could get infected. And she could end up with a useless foot. It was best to just listen to what Cinderhearts mother said, rather than fight it and earn another lecture.

"Calm down Sorreltail, it's only a thorn. It's not like you haven't had them before." Spiderleg chuckled as Cinderheart started limping again towards the medicine cat den.

_"Sorrelpaw, you are never going to become a warrior if you keep complaining. There are a lot of kits with worse injuries than a thorn stuck in their pad." Cinderpelt scolded. __The tortoiseshell apprentice looked up with huge eyes and started whimpering. _

_"But it hurts a lot..." she said before she began crying again._

Cinderheart shook her head at the image that popped into her mind. Things like those always seemed to happen but they were always short and never seemed to be about anything important. It was sometimes just sorting herbs or stalking a mouse but other times they were terrible. Like a badger roaring before lifting it's mighty claws to attack or a monster heading straight at Cinderheart on a stinky Thunderpath. But she was never 'Cinderheart' she was always 'Cinderpelt' or even 'Cinderpaw' the medicine cat apprentice. Cinderheart usually just chose to ignore the visions and continue on with her day.

When Cinderheart finally reached the den, Millie was in there sharing tongues with Brightheart. The former kitty pet was fat with Graystripes kits and was due any day now. Cinderheart thought that if she grew any larger she may just burst! Daisy's two kits were sure excited for new playmates though.

"Where's Jayfeather or Leafpool? My throat is sore and my stomach is hurting a bit." Millie told Brightheart but the warrior just shrugged.

"I'm not sure but I was in here long enough to pick up a few things. Let's see... I think tansy will do the trick." Brightheart said and moved to go get the herb. An image popped into Cinderhearts mind as she heard Brightheart talk about tansy.

_"Cinderpaw, never give an expecting queen tansy. It can cause miscarriages." a black she-cat said sternly. Yellowfang._

The vision ended as quickly as it had come and Cinderheart returned to reality. Millie was just about to lap up the herb but the gray warrior shoved her out of the way before she could do so.

"Hey! What was that for?" Millie snapped as she fell to the ground.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to push you that hard." Cinderheart apologized and put the tansy back into its original spot. "Tansy can cause miscarriages for expecting queens. Here, I think honey will do the trick for your sore throat."

Brightheart paled at the thought of almost killing any or even all of Millie's unborn kits. "Oh StarClan, I'm so sorry! I would never want to harm your kits!" she fretted and worry showed in her one eye.

Millie waved away her apology with her tail. "It's fine, everybody makes mistakes and Cinderheart caught it before anything happened."

"Feeling better?" the three she-cats turned around to see Leafpool standing at the entrance. "I saw everything, good job Cinderheart. Looks like you have a little bit of Cinderpelt in you."

Cinderheart cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean? Isn't that the cat I was named after?"

"Nevermind." Leafpool said as she sorted her herbs. Cinderheart just shrugged it off as she told Leafpool about the thorn in her pad. The thorn was easily removed and Cinderheart left the den.

For the second time that day, Cinderheart scanned the ThunderClan camp. Honeyfern and Berrynose had left their spot at the edge of camp and Sandstorm was now talking to Hazeltail about something.

Cinderheart spotted Thornclaw sitting by himself by the food pile trying to pull a burr out of paw.

_Thornkit pounced Brightkits tail and she jolted upright, startled by her brothers attack. Cinderkit grinned as she chased after her siblings as they began to fight. _

Cinderheart shook her head. She wasn't even sure why that thought came to mind. She had never seen Brightheart without her scars or Thornclaw as a kit. Sometimes pointless visions like those popped into Cinderhearts head when she least expected them. Like memories buried deep in her mind like they were from another cat. Not her.

"Hey Cinderheart, want to finish that hunting trip?" Spiderleg asked as he approached the young warrior. Her mother and Icepaw were patiently waiting at the ThunderClan camp entrance but Icepaw was pacing back and forth.

_But my leg? _Cinderheart frowned at her strange thought. Her leg was fine since Jayfeather had healed it so many moons ago.

"Sure, I'll come." she answered.

Spiderleg nodded and called for Sorreltail and Icepaw. The two she-cats trotted over to where Cinderheart and Spiderleg were standing.

"Can we go now? We've been waiting forever for you to get out of the medicine cat den." Icepaw complained and Sorreltail rolled her eyes.

Cinderheart nodded and raced out of the camp with her Clanmates, leaving the forgotten memories that were haunting her, her entire life back in camp.


	4. No Light

**No light**

**Featuring: Tigerstar, Bluestar, and slight mentions of Hawkfrost**

**Takes place in the Dark Forest, when Tigerstar comes up with his plan to destroy the Clans.**

Tigerstar raced through the Dark Forest. The forest that reaked of death and the only sounds were cats screaming for their parents and asking StarClan for their forgiveness. There was no light in the sky or anybody's eyes. The place was haunted.

There was no place in particular that he was headed to. He just had to run, he had to get there. Wherever there was, it was away from _here. _Tigerstar gasped for breath but didn't slow his pace as he took long strides across the endless forest of misery.

Prey rustled in the bushes but Tigerstar ignored it, knowing that there was no prey there at all. Not like he needed it anyway, He was always hungry but would never starve. Whenever he tried hunting anything, no matter how careful he would be, when he got to the spot where he had heard the squirrel or thrush, nothing would be there.

The dark, brown tabby slowed when he saw an image of Bluestar stood in front of him, but like the prey, it wasn't real. He had experienced this before, a countless number of times. Perfect warriors that made it into StarClan, taunting him, making him feel miserable.

"This is what you get for trying to destroy the Clans." Bluestar said and Tigerstar lunged at her but passed right through the image. He knew this would happen before he even leapt.

"I didn't try to destroy the Clans! I tried to make them better!" he snarled. How was all the Clans combined as one not perfect? A Clan where there were only Clan born cats and rid of any wretched kitty pets or loners.

"You killed cats of your own Clan. You're sick if you think that's better!" Bluestar spat. "If you didn't agree with the Clans why didn't you just follow your fathers paw steps and leave?"

Tigerstar let out a battle cry and lunged toward his former leader again. How dare she mention his father! Tigerstar is nothing like his coward father!

"You were a pathetic leader! I could have led the Clans with power! TigerClan would have ruled the forest!" Tigerstar growled at the hallucination. "You didn't even follow the warrior code, you had an affair with a RiverClan fool! And look where that got you, two of them are dead and the third is leader to a coward Clan that reeks of fish!"

Tigerstar expected Bluestar to flinch but she didn't do anything. He should have known, she's just an imagination. She had no feelings. Bluestar simply sat there before calmly saying; "Tigerstar, you are the fool here. If you were ever strong or powerful in the slightest, a kitty pet wouldn't have beaten you. You wouldn't have fallen by the claws of a cat half your size. You have lost at your own game."

Tigerstar yowled in frustration as he attacked the hallucination again. She simply faded out and left Tigerstar panting for breath. A few stars lingered in the place that Bluestar had sat just moments ago.

"I'll destroy the Clans! Then we will see how powerful your kitty pet leader really is!" he spat with hatred burning in his blood. "That's a promise."

A bush rustled and Hawkfrost stepped out of the darkness. "Father? Who were you talking to? There is no one there." his ice, blue eyes where faded and lifeless. They failed to hold the same power and ambition as they did when he was a living RiverClan warrior.

"I know that fool!" Tigerstar snapped at his son. Like the Bluestar image, Hawkfrost did not even flinch. He was used to his fathers rants and mood swings. Being in the Dark forest for years did something to cats. "Now follow me, son." Tigerstar ordered.

Hawkfrost nodded and obediently followed as Tigerstar led him deeper into the Dark Forest. Curious cats began to follow until they had rounded up a large group of former warriors and traitors.

"What are we doing with all of them?" Hawkfrost asked and for once in the many seasons that Tigerstar had been imprisoned in the forest, there was a twinkle in his eyes.

As if they were one, all the cats looked up at the sunless sky and stared at it as if they were waiting for something to happen but nothing came. Nothing ever came in the lightless sky of the Dark Forest

Tigerstar smiled as he answered to his fish eating son "We are getting rid of the Clans, once and for all."

The cats cheered at Tigerstars plot and the trees swayed in disapproval. It didn't matter, the trees couldn't stop him even if they all collapsed at once and killed all of them. Again.

_I told you Bluestar, I would destroy the Clans. And that is a promise I intend to keep. _

Tigerstar silently threatened Bluestar and all of the pathetic StarClan. They were as full of lies and kitty pets as ThunderClan had become.

_The four Clans around the lake will pay for shunning me. They will all pay._

The large, brown tabby smiled to himself. Like the forest surrounding him, there was no light in his gaze. No light at all.

**I know that isn't what you were expecting, I was going to write about Hollyleaf in the tunnels but decided that it was a too easy and predictable plot. So, this is what goes down in the Dark forest.**

**Review.**


	5. Alone

**Alone**

**Featuring: Ashfur and Squirrelflight**

"Ashfur, I'm sorry! I love Brambleclaw now. I think I always have." Squirrelflight tried to make Ashfur understand.

"But I love you." he whispered on the verge of breaking down. How could she not see how much she meant to him? How could she not see how much this hurt?

"I'm sorry. Please don't make this any harder than it needs to be." the ginger she-cat begged.

Ashfur took a step back away from her, the desperation in his eyes left and was replaced by coldness. "You have no idea, you have absolutely no idea do you? this cannot get any harder for me."

The gray tom whipped around and ran into the forest, leaving Squirrelflight alone in the camp. But the ginger warrior was no where near as alone as Ashfur.

* * *

Ashfur watched from afar as Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw play with their kits. Those could have been Ashfurs kits. Why did Squirrelflight feel the need to rub her love and family in Ashfurs face? Even his own sister had a mate and kits leaving Ashfur standing in the dust. He was just never good enough for anyone.

The little ginger kit that looked so much like Squirrelflight charged at his siblings. The blind one, Jaykit, couldn't see him coming and fell back at his brothers attack.

Was that the most StarClan could do to make Squirrelflight suffer? Give her a blind kit and take away her milk so she couldn't feed them? They couldnt do anything a little more harsh so she could at least feel a little of Ashfurs misery? Ashfur confirmed for the hundredth time that StarClan had forgotten about him.

Ashfur turned his head before Squirrelflight caught him staring. Seeing her green eyes stare into his blue ones would just stir up memories that he never wanted to remember. He just wanted to forget about the beautiful ginger warrior that was haunting his dream. Ashfur wished she would just leave him alone.

* * *

The gray warrior almost attacked Firestar on the spot when he announced that Ashfur would be Lionpaws mentor. A few cats glanced around uncertainly at Firestars choice but nobody spoke up. As usual.

Lionpaw happily trotted up to Ashfur and reached out to touch his nose. The senior warrior felt his gut being torn out as he stared into Lionpaws amber eyes. He had the eyes of Brambleclaw and the pelt of Squirrelflight. StarClan couldn't have been more cruel when they sent Lionpaw into this world.

Ashfur felt his blood burn with hatred for the apprentice, he tried calming himself but the anger only grew. _He's just an apprentice. He hasn't done anything to you._

Ashfur lashed his tail at the voice in the back of his head. It felt like the entire world wanted to rub Ashfurs pain and failure in his face. Squirrelflight would pay for the pain she inflicted on him. They would all pay.

* * *

Ashfur smiled triumphantly at defeated Squirrelflight and her helpless kits. He would finally get his revenge. He would finally make Squirrelflight as alone and desperate as him.

"I didn't realize you were still upset about this." Squirrelflight said as she tried edging herself towards the branch that was keeping her kits alive. Ashfur blocked her off and stared into her emerald green eyes that had brought him pain so many moons ago.

His eyes flared with anger and hidden pain. "Upset? I'm not upset. It's like being cut open every day and bleeding over the stones. I don't understand how any of you failed to see the blood."

Nobody said anything so Ashfur continued with his rant. Confessing what he had done to Firestar and making sure Squirrelflight knew how she had ripped open his chest and gave his heart away. "And now, I'm going to kill your kits so you know what I went through. You'll finally feel how alone I felt."

Squirrelflight glanced at her kits in panic and a new light took over her eyes. "Fine kill them. They aren't mine." she glanced back at the three cats with a careless expression on her face.

"W-what?" Ashfur couldn't wrap his mind around it. How? Lionblaze looked so similar to his mother and Hollyleaf had her green eyes. "You're lying."

"You never saw me birth them. You never saw me feed them. They aren't mine." she said. With a growl Ashfur moved and let the cats pass.

"I'll tell everyone!" he hissed before stalking off. Finally, the Clans would know of how two-faced Squirrelflight was. They would hate her and Brambleclaw would leave her. Ashfur was finally getting his way.

* * *

Ashfur stared at the river rushing in front of him. Tonight was his night. When everything would finally go right. Squirrelflight would be shunned from ThunderClan and Brambleclaw would finally feel what it was like to have his mate stolen from him. Maybe not in the same circumstances but it would do.

A branch snapped from behind him and Ashfur turned to see a black warrior with green eyes charging at him. Hollyleaf.

He let out a small gasp as Hollyleaf pinned him to the ground. She stared down at him with the same hatred that burned inside Ashfur for so many moons. He struggled to get to his feet but Hollyleaf had him pinned. There was nothing he could do.

"I can't let you tell." she snarled just before she locked her jaws around Ashfurs throat. The pain was short lived as he felt his body being pushed into the river.

Ashfur smiled to himself as he sunk. He was finally away from Squirrelflights constant torture. She had finally left him alone.


	6. Categories and Forgotten

**Since the original 100 one-shots has been deleted, I just wrote some new categories. I seriousely just wrote whatever popped into my head so its going to be as hard for me as you. Feel free to use these if you're doing the challenge as well.**

**Forgotten**

**True Happiness**

**Unloved**

**Forest of Secrets**

**Siblings**

**Ambush**

**Sweet Dreams**

**Jealousy**

**Finally at Peace**

**I Need you**

**Murderer**

**Victory**

**Yet Again**

**What's this?**

**For the First Time**

**Death**

**Wasted Life**

**Lonely**

**I Love You**

**Betrayal**

**Hunting**

**Opposites**

**Finally**

**Die Alone**

**Sunshine**

**Accidents**

**Once Again**

**Giving Up**

**Chosen**

**You Again**

**Fire**

**Water**

**Too Late**

**Hero**

**Just for You **

**In The Blink of an Eye**

**Revenge**

**Illness**

**Rain **

**Traitor**

**The Dark Forest**

**Just A Dream**

**Running Away**

**Exiled**

**In the Mountains**

**YOUR CHOICE! (Ran out of ideas)**

**Forgotten**

Smokepaw trudged on, staring at the ground as he fluffed his pelt to stay warm from the wind that was threatening to push him off the cliffs edge. All the cats had to walk single file with the queens carrying the kits so that nobody would slip up and fall to their deaths. The thought of falling inti the darkness made Smokepaw shudder.

ShadowClan and the three other Clans in the forest were following Firestar as he led them to their new home away from their old one that had been taken over by twolegs and monsters. ShadowClan had lost many great cats to starvation, food poison and monsters attacking them even when warriors were no where near the Thunderpath.

Smokepaw slowed as the path grew smaller and cats were forced to press closer to the wall. Blackstar ordered everyone to carry the kits even though everyone was already doing so. Smokepaw was about to retort when he felt the ground fall fro underneath him.

Smokepaw wailed as he began to slide down, getting closer and closer to the mountain edge with each passing second. He tried to get his footing but the rocks falling with him made that impossible.

Russetfur, ShadowClans loyal deputy, leapt forward trying to grab Smokepaw by the scruff but the hole in the path only widened from the extra weight. Russetfur lunged once more but jumped away just as quickly when Smokepaw felt himself slip through the hole and fall down.

He heard the wails of his Clanmates as he landed roughly on another ledge. Before he could stop himself, Smokepaw rolled off that ledge and continued falling.

_Please, StarClan! _Smokepaw begged as he slipped silently through the air again. The ShadowClan apprentice once again landed on a ledge, this one larger than the previous. With a deep sigh, Smokepaw tried getting to his feet but they refused to support him.

"It's okay, I'm fine! But I hurt my leg!" Smokepaw called up but recieved no answer. He tried calling again but again, nobody answered.

"Hello? Please help me!" Smokepaw screamed then fell silent, hoping that he was just being too loud before to hear a reply. Everything remained quiet. Too quiet.

Panic swept over Smokepaw as he realized what happened. The Clans, his own Clan, had thought he was dead and forgot him.

"No! I'm alive!" Smokepaw yelled even louder, struggling to get to his feet. There were some ledges to his right and if he made it, he should be able to meet up with ShadowClan and the rest further up.

Using all the strength he had, Smokepaw jumped, his feet kicking the air, trying to gain more distance. Fortunately, the gray apprentice landed on the ledge with a _thud._

The landing twisted his injured leg more and he let out a loud yelp that was greeted by silence. He looked back to see how far he jumped.

The ledge before Smokepaw was higher up so there was no going back anymore. Not that he would ever want to. The next ledge was much smaller but closer and he wouldn't have to hurt his leg anymore than it already was.

Smokepaw gathered all his energy and lunged once more, this time landing with much more grace, not even letting his bad foot touch the rocky floor.

The next jump would be much further than the first one but it was also lower, if he got enough power, he should be able to make it.

Once again, Smokepaw crouched down and jumped, landing on the lower level of the mountain. This continued on for hours which turned into days of this routine, a long jump then a small jump, then a long jump, then another small jump.

Finally, after what seemed like moons, Smokepaw reached a part of the cliff where he would easily be able to climb up and get to the main path again. Maybe he could even join up with ShadowClan again!

The thought made Smokepaws pelt prick with excitement as he continued his ascend. After only a few minutes, the ShadowClan apprentice reached a large clearing where the Clans had obviousely rested. Their pawprints were everywhere and the mixed scent of the four Clans mingling was strong. Only a day old, if that.

Using his three good legs, Smokepaw raced across the mountain, stopping every so often to catch his breath before continuing onward. He was close, he could feel it!

Smokepaw broke away from the towering rock walls and saw the group of cats he called his family huddling at the bottom of the bottom of the mountain. He picked up speed, ignoring the pain in his leg.

The descent was much easier with the grass instead of the rocky mountain landscape and Smokepaw was making good time. Within minutes he had come from the top if the mountain, to the bottom where his Clan was waiting, listening to something the four leaders had to say.

"We have lost many great cats during this journey." Blackstar said. Smokepaw could already see his oppurtunity to reveal himself coming. "Like Feathertail, even though she wasn't in our Clan, if she hadn't offered her life. None of us would be here today."

Smokepaw flinched as if someone had struck him. _I'm coming, Blackstar hasn't forgotten about me. _Smokepaw thought to himself. Instead of the words Smokepaw was expecting to hear, Blackstar stepped down from the tree stump he was standing on and said he had finished saying all he needed.

Smokepaw started backing away. He looked around, seeing his Clanmates. Applekit was tumbling around with Birchkit of ThunderClan and Tallpoppy was sharing tongues with a WindClan queen. Even Talonpaw, Smokepaws brother, was playing with a RiverClan apprentice. Talonpaw _hates _RiverClan, he always used to say hey smell like fish.

Smokepaw turned heel and fled back towards the mountains where he would probably die. So that was it, the Clans, ShadowClan, _his own brother, _had forgotten about him after only a few sunrises.

If Smokepaw had waited five more seconds, he would have seen Blackstar step back u on the tree stump to make one more special announcement.

"And one special cat that ShadowClan has lost. Smokepaw, a loyal apprentice, he shouldn't have died in those mountains." Blackstar snarled. All four Clans bowed their heads in respect for the lost apprentice.

Smokepaw was never forgotten.


	7. True Happiness

**True Happiness**

**Featuring: Frostfur **

A wave of pain hit Frostfur as she bit down hard on the stick in her mouth. Featherwhisker was sitting next to her, ready to tell the kitting queen when to push.

Frostfur had been birthing since dawn and the medicine cat, Featherwhisker, confirmed that the kits should be ready any moment now.

"When I tell you to, I need you to push, okay?" Featherwhisker asked and Frostfur nodded eagerly. She just wanted to get this over with. It was just so much pain, worse than anything the young white cat had ever experienced in her life, as short as it was.

Frostfur would never have had that one night stand with the ShadowClan cat if she had known that having kits would have hurt so bad. She was just so desperate to become a mother and it didn't seem like anyone in ThunderClan would want to be her mate.

Frostfur shook away her thoughts of the ShadowClan warrior that was father to the kits about to arrive. She knew it was a mistake and Frostfur promised herself that it would never happen ever again.

"Okay...push!" Featherwhisker ordered. It was one of her first times at a kitting alone. Goosefeather was beyond hopeless and as far as Frostfur knew, Featherwhisker learned most of what she knew from other medicine cats.

Frostfur pushed and felt a small bundle slide out. Featherwhisker immediately nipped the sack and started licking the small kit until it let out a pitiful mew. The medicine cat placed the kit next to Frostfurs belly.

"It's a tom." Featherwhisker announced and Frostfur purred in joy before another ripple of pain made the queens bady shake in agony.

"Push." Featherwhisker ordered again, but this time, much more calmly. It seemed the young she-cat was getting the hang of things.

Frostfur bit another time on the stick in her mouth as another kit slid out. Her body was still in pain so there must have been more kits coming.

"How many more?" Frostfur whimpered as Featherwhisker repeated the same thing she did for the first kit, nip the sack before licking until the kit started meowing.

"It's a she-cat." Featherwhisker said, nudging the small bundle next to the other kit who was still crying next to Frostfur. The medicine cat placed a paw on the queens belly before speaking again, "two more, I think."

"You think!" Frosfur screeched.

"Push again, it's almost over." Featherwhisker said, ignoring Frostfurs previous comment. Like before, another kit slid out and was placed next to Frostfur. The white she-cat didn't have time to look at the kits because the medicine cat told her to push one last time.

Frostfur gasped in pain as the stick snapped in half and the last kit finally popped out. The mother collapsed to her side, panting in exhaustion before finally looking over her four newborn kits.

"Congratulations, two she-cats and two toms." Featherwhisker purred and Frostfur couldn't help but join in. "What will you name them?"

Frostfur scanned her kits, they were all so beautiful. With her tail, she pointed to one of the toms, a golden brown kit. "Brackenkit, because of the color of his pelt."

Featherwhisker nodded at the name and waited for the ThunderClan queen to name the other three.

"This one will be Brightkit, she may be the strongest but she will always shine like a star." Frostfur said, nudging the smallest kit, a white she-cat with ginger patches. "And this one will be Thornkit, for his golden brown fur." she announced, pointing to the other tom that looked almost identicle to his brother with the same golden brown pelt.

"And what about the last one?" Featherwhisker asked and for the first time, Frostfur gave a good look to the last she-cat. She was pure gray and looked almost exactly like her father in ShadowClan.

"Cinderkit, because her fur is like cinders." Frostfurs voice came out as almost a whisper. The feeling of love for her kits was finally coming around and she could barely hold in her joy any more.

"Thornkit, Brackenkit, Brightkit, and Cinderkit. Congratulations. I'll go tell the Clan." Featherwhisker meowed before walking out of the warm nursery.

Frostfur watched her kits until they each individually fell asleep. First Brightkit, then Brackenkit, Cinderkit and finally Thornkit. She knew that they would all grow up to be great warriors, maybe even leaders.

As Frostfur stared at her beautiful sleeping kits, she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if theire father was here now. Would their names be different? Would they act different in the future?

Frostfur fell asleep wondering these things.

Overall, she didn't care whether or not they had a father or not. She would love them enough for two.

As Frostfur slept, one feeling stayed with her the entire time until morning.

True Happiness.

**There you have it, might not be as exciting as the rest but there you have it. Read the upcoming categories and if you want to request a cat for one of them, go ahead. Review**


	8. Unloved

**So I have decided to start using my own OC's in these because I can make them more interesting this way. **

**Unloved - Adderpaw**

"You're pathetic!" my mother, Redfur screeched as she swiped her unsheathed claws at my ear. "You killed your sister!"

I ducked down as another swipe sailed over my head. If I hadn't dodged that, she would have scratched me right over the eyes. "Please, mama, I didn't mean to hurt anyone! Honest!" I cried but she ignored my apology, just like all my others.

Redfur lunged forward and knocked me back, into the rock wall of the medicine cat den. Memories started to swirl around in my mind.

_"Mama, look what I can do!" Icekit cheered and jumped on a beetle. I rolled my eyes and swiped her playfully across the cheek. _

_"You mouse-brain! Anyone can catch a beetle! What you really need to do is catch some actual prey! Like a hawk." _

_Hawks were our main food source for MountainClan, with our strong hind legs, MountainClan warriors could easily leap into the air and drag a hawk to the ground. But only fully grown warriors were allowed to catch them. Not even apprentices were allowed to try. _

_Icekit sighed and crumpled to the ground as Redfur went to go share-tongues with Tawnyflower. Tawnyflower was a pretty queen who stayed in the nursery all the time instead of doing regular warrior duties. She often talks of how much she misses being a warrior and catching her own prey but everyone can see in her eyes how much she adores her kits. _

_I leaned down next to my fluffy white sister and nudged her playfully. "You know, we could always sneak out and catch a hawk." I whispered and Icekits head shot up. _

_"Adderkit, you know only warriors can hunt hawks and eagles! We're you deaf all those times Redfur told us to stay in camp until we were six moons?" Icekit screeched and I quickly covered her mouth with my tail to shush her. _

_"Think about it, Icekit, if we come back carrying a hawk, Dawnstar won't want to wait another two moons to make us apprentices! He'll want to do it right away!" I exclaimed and my sister cocked her head to the side, thoughtfully. _

_"And Swiftfoot might become your mentor..." I added. Icekits ears perked and I knew that in a few seconds she would be convinced. "But we all know Dawnstar is thinking of giving Tumblekit to him as an apprentice."_

_Tumblekit was a moon older than us and during one of our adventures - sneaking into the leaders den and listening to who she wanted to mentor Tawnyflowers new kits. The deputy, Swiftfoot was chosen to be with a clumsy, half-brained kit. _

_"Okay, I'll do it!" Icekit grinned and I jumped up and down in joy. "Yay! You won't regret this, Icekit!"_

But I did regret it. We snuck out of camp from the small crack in the apprentice den wall. After Dawnstar found out about me and my sister sneaking out of camp, she patched up the hole with mud and rocks.

Icekit and I ended up going to one of the highest points in MountainClan territory. It was also the best hunting spot for hawks and other big birds.

_"Hurry up, Adderkit! You're the one who wanted to go hunting!" Icekit called down to me. I gave her a hard glare and scrambled the rest of the way up the boulder. We had finally reached the top. _

_I gasped at what I saw. We were up so high that we could see the other two Clans, SwampClan and GroveClan. I could see the twoleg place just past GroveClan and the Thunderpath that ran beside our mountain. _

_"Look, Adderkit!" Icekit whispered and pointed with her tail to a rather small hawk, standing on a rock and staring off to the side. "Come on, you take one side of it and I'll take the other."_

_I nodded and got into my best hunters crouch that I had learned from Boulderpaw and Kesteralpaw. I slowly crept forward as my sister crawled on the other side. Icekit was closing in on the hawk when suddenly, it spread its wings and soared off. _

_I yelped in surprise but Icekits reaction was so much worse than mine. She screamed and jumped back, straight over the edge of the mountain. I yelled her name and raced to the side as I watched my sister pummel down, down, down to the very bottom where she landed with a sickening thud. _

_"Icekit!" I screamed and raced over to the boulder where I had such a hard time getting up and flew down the rocks. I was screaming for help when I finally hit the bottom, landing wrong and twisting my leg. _

_I ran to Icekits unmoving body an tried nudging her awake. "Icekit, please wake up." I cried. Her neck was twisted at a strange angle and her eyes were staring blankly ahead. _

_"Someone help us!" I screamed. "Please! Somebody help my sister!" _

_Two cats broke through the bushes near Icekit and I and stopped when they saw my sisters unmoving body. I didn't recognize them but they smelled like trees. Redfur said that's what GroveClan smells like. _

_"Icekit isn't waking up." I wailed and one of the cats - a big brown tabby tom - stepped forward and nudged me away from my sister. _

_"She's gone." he murmured and I shook my head. _

_"No she isn't! She's just asleep! Wake her up!" I screamed and thrashed around as the warrior picked me up by the scruff and started carrying me back up the mountain. The black she-cat followed behind, carrying Icekits limp body._

The two cats carried us up the rest of the mountain to camp in silence while I wailed and screamed until my voice was hoarse. I didn't remember much after that night, only Redfur screaming and the Clan mourning.

I found out the cats names were Ravenwing - the black she-cat that carried my sister - and the brown one was Thrushclaw. They were warriors of GroveClan who were just doing some evening hunting when they heard my screams.

Redfur didn't talk to me for three moons after Icekits death. She didn't groom me when I became an medicine cat apprentice or comfort me when Dawnstar told me that my leg had been twisted too badly for me to ever become a warrior.

I thought that those moons of silence were terrible but they were nothing compared to now.

Redfur left me, laying on the ground as a tiny stream of blood trailed from the cut on my head. I sighed and limped over to the two boulders where we stored our herbs. I pulled out some cobwebs and gently applied them to the side of my head.

If anyone asked, I would tell them I fell and hit my head on a rock. I had been doing this for the past moon and by now, the entire Clan thought I was clumsier than Tumblepaw - who did in fact get Swiftfoot as a mentor.

Only my father, Snowfoot, actually knew what was going on but he didn't stop it. He hated me as much as Redfur did. I remember the time when everyone loved and cared for me.

Now, nobody loved me more than they loved a piece of crowfood.

**Adderpaw is a reddish brown tom with a twisted front right foot. I hope you enjoyed. All the one-shots from here on out will be related to SwampClan, MountainClan or GroveClan. **

**Review!**


	9. Forest of Secrets

**Forest of Secrets - Poppyfawn - GroveClan**

"Poppyfawn, where are you going?" My 'mate,' Reedfang, mumbled once I was halfway out the warrior den. I froze and turned back to look at him.

"Sh, I'm just going to the dirt place, I'll be back before you know it. Go back to sleep, love." I whispered, hating how lovey-dove my voice sounded when I spoke to him. I remember when I truly did love him, but that was so long ago.

Reedfang grunted and soon, I could his soft snores from our nest. I continued on my way outside and looked around once to make sure nobody was watching before racing across camp, past the destroyed nursery and out the hollowed log entrance.

I let out a sigh of relief like I always did when I made it out of GroveClan without getting caught. I started trotting over to the SwampClan border where a large figure was waiting.

"Hello, my love." Snaketooth called and stepped forward. He pressed his muzzle against mine and let a deep purr vibrate in his throat. "I missed you."

I purred back as he wrapped his tail around mine and licked my cheek. "I missed you too, Snaketooth."

I stared deep into my real mates amber eyes. He was the most handsome warrior I had ever seen. A dark brown colour with black stripes. I had long sharp teeth that I had always admired.

I had met him at a gathering while I was already mates with Reedfang. Snaketooth asked to meet me at the SwampClan border so I did, only to tell him that I already had a mate and had no intention of ruining that - or breaking the Warrior Code - for some SwampClan warrior.

But when we met I noticed how beautiful his eyes were and the meeting ended up being innocent. After a few moons, I finally fell in love with him and forgot about Reedfang - who still believed I was still deeply in love with him.

"I can't wait until your kits finally come." Snaketooth purred and nuzzled my swollen belly. It was a risk coming out while my kits were so close to arriving but I needed to see Snaketooth one last time before the nursery was fixed and Reedfang banished me to it.

"Me too, they'll be gorgeous. They will look just like you." I purred when suddenly, I felt an ache in my belly and I sat up abruptly. "Ow, Sn-Snaketooth, I-I think my kits are coming..."

Snaketooth shot up and stared at me with wide eyes. "What? No, you aren't ready! You need to be back in GroveClan!"

I suppressed a scream as another wave of pain ran through my body. Snaketooth was looking around wildly before racing off to the direction of SwampClan camp. thtat little coward left me!

This time, I really did scream. I had never experienced pain like this before. This was unbearable! It felt like I was being ripped open.

I started breathing hard as I tried to crawl away from the SwampClan border. I needed to get back to GroveClan! I needed Reedfang!

Suddenly, two cats came running from where Snaketooth had ran off. One of the cats was Snaketooth and the other was Brindlepelt - the SwampClan medicine cat. Oh, thank StarClan, Snaketooth left to go get help!

"It's going to be okay, Poppyfawn." Snaketooth soothed and licked my ears. I focused on his comforting words as I pushed and screamed and whimpered. Finally, when dawn was just approaching, I was done.

Two toms lay next to me as Snaketooth sat behind me and Brindlepelt off to the side with her tail wrapped around her legs as she glared at me.

"What should we name them?" I whispered and Snaketooth examined the kits carefully. One looked like him but with darker fur and a white underbelly and the other looked more like me. It's fur was a dark cream colour.

"That one should be Nettlekit." he said, pointing to the cream coloured tom.

I nudged his darker, unnamed brother, "He looks like you. He should be... Viperkit."

Snaketooth purred beside me while Brindlepelt scoffed. "I don't. Those kits should never have been born! I will make sure that Mudstar has those kits killed!"

Snaketooths fur bristled as he stepped over me so he was protecting me and the kits. "You will do no such thing!" he spat.

Brindlepelt started walking away, not even bothering her Clanmates with an answer. Suddenly, Snaketooth lunged forward and before Brindlepelt could reacted, she had three clean slices across her throat.

The medicine cat dropped to the ground with Snaketooth standing over her. He was panting as I watched him in fear. He had killed his own Clanmate to protect me.

Snaketooth didn't say a word as he pulled Brindlepelt across the border and into GroveClan and shoved the she-cats body under a root. He scraped dirt over it until I couldn't even tell that there was a body there.

"We can't tell anyone about this, Poppyfawn!" Snaketooth growled and I nodded slowly. "I mean it, we will be exiled!"

"I understand. Nobody will find out. It will be our secret." I whispered as I stared at my two suckling sons.

It seemed like this forest was starting to fill up with secrets.


	10. Siblings

**Siblings - Heatherfur - SwampClan**

"You're my sister, nothing is going to tear us apart."

I remember those words clearly, as if my brother, Ottersplash, had said them only yesterday instead of moons ago. They repeated in my mind, over and over again because now a days, I had nothing better to do than to listen to them.

"_Nothing is going to tear us apart." _Nothing? Well something obviously did and when I needed you most, you weren't there to help me. Some brother you are.

I rolled over in my nest and stretched my legs. I hit something soft and furry, probably Lightheart. I only wish I could tell. I wish I could just open my eyes and let the light shine in and see leaves and mud and warriors.

But no matter how hard I would try, my eyes wouldn't open and I would never be able to see those things again, except in my dreams.

"How are you feeling, Heatherfur?" Yellowleaf asked warmly when she noticed I had woken up.

_I'm feeling spectacular, Yellowleaf. I think I love the fact that I can't see you even more than yesterday! _"Fine."

"Good, good. So I hear Ottersplash is most likely to become the new deputy." Yellowleaf tried to make conversation and I nodded slowly.

Our old deputy, Ripplewhisker, moved to the elders den and stepped down as deputy. It was a much more peaceful way than when our deputy before him was killed during the same badger attack that took my sight.

The same badger attack that took my mother and made my brother become distant. Ottersplash no longer talked to me or even acknowledged me. I was blind for StarClans sake! He didn't even have the courtesy to help me through the tough time?

"Heathetfur?" a new voice asked and my head snapped up. The voice was familiar, even though I hadn't heard it for moons.

"What do you want?" I sneered and looked away. As far as I could tell, Yellowleaf had gone and in his place was the new warrior. The warrior I despised most of all.

"I, uh, wanted to see how you were doing?" Ottersplash asked and I snorted.

"Do you even have the right to ask me that anymore? You deserted me in my time of need!" I screeched. Ottersplash didn't say anything for a long time and I had believed he had left.

"I didn't, you know." he finally said and I cocked my head. "I didn't desert you. I tried to be near you but you just kept on pushing me away."

I scoffed, "Really? That's your best excuse? I lost my sight, Ottersplash! Do you expect me to be taking this in stride?"

I could hear Ottersplash standing up and walking to the exit of the elders den, "The least you could do is not push me away." he mumbled.

"You were never going to stay anyway! I could tell that every second you _did _spend with me, you wanted to leave! You always wanted to go after that deputy position!" I snapped and heard Ottersplash as he whipped around to face me.

"Well I'm sorry for having ambitions! I'm sorry for letting you push me away and I'm sorry that I couldn't comfort you when you lost your sight but could you just stop being selfish for one second and think of how I feel?" Ottersplash screamed and I flinched at the harshness in his voice.

"I lost my mother and I lost you, all in the same night! I thought that we would be able to push through this, together, but you always snapped at me and told me to leave you alone! The only thing I had left to focus on was becoming the best warrior I could be!"

I stayed silent, taking in all that he had said. "Well, congratulations Ottersplash, you are finally the best warrior I've ever met." I could tell he was about to say something so I shushed him with my tail. "But you're also the worst brother in the three Clans and I hate you everyday for that."

"You can't blame me for what happened. You can't blame me for your decision to not try to make the most out of you're life and instead choosing to rot in the elders den. You can't blame me for any of that." he spoke in a calm voice like he lost all the fight in him. "You can only blame yourself."

"I never blamed you for any of that." I spoke, just as calmly. "But I blame you for not being there for me. If you are truly my brother, you would have stayed with me no matter how ignorant I was being."

Ottersplash didn't say anything. He just let the words sink in.

"But you didn't stay with me. You didn't look past my mood swings and harsh comments. I needed someone and you weren't there for me. And for that, you aren't my brother."

I heard the light brown warrior turn around and walk out of the elders den. This time, I knew he wasn't coming back. I had lost him for good and there was no one else to blame, other than myself.

**What do you guys think? I know that one wasn't as exciting as the others but that's it. I forget what the next category is but it should be up later today :)**

**Please review! I love your feedback!**


	11. Ambush

**Hello! So I have started a new story, and it is called Cry Wolf. It would mean a lot to me if you checked it out :) **

**Ambush - Foxbite - GroveClan**

I lay in the sun, watching Poppyfawns kits play. They had been born five moons ago and were already very popular in the Clan. Nettlekit was as sweet as could be, but Viperkit was the polar opposite.

I sighed in content and looked away. Thrushclaw was sharing tongues with Twistedstar, Firpelt was scolding his apprentice, Berrypaw, for not cleaning out the elders den when asked and a hunting patrol was coming back into camp, each cat holding a piece of prey in their jaws.

I closed my eyes and let the sunlight wash over me. I took in a deep breath through my mouth and let the smells of the forest surround me; trees, grass, prey, MountainClan, herbs...

MountainClan! I shot up at lightning speed with a yowl. Everyone in the camp looked at me in surprise, "MountainClan! They're here!" I screeched.

As if on cue, MountainClan warriors surrounded us, slashing us with their unsheathed claws and hissing at us with hate in their eyes. I let out a battle cry before launching, full speed, into Swiftfoot.

We rolled a fox-length, as I raked my hind paws down the MountainClan deputy's body. He let out a screech of annoyance and pain as he dug his claws into my shoulders an flipped me over so I was trapped against the ground.

"What are you doing in GroveClan territory?" I spat in his face as I wriggled to get free.

"It won't be GroveClan for long!" the black and white warrior snapped back and slashed me across the cheek. "We demand you give us part of the forest!"

"Never!" I snarled and managed to get my back legs free. I slammed my feet into Swiftfoots stomach and watched as the deputy went flying off of me.

I looked around the GroveClan camp. Firpelt was fighting side by side, Berrypaw, Poppyfawn was trying to herd her kits into the newly fixed nursery but Viperkit was trying to rip apart a MountainClan apprentice. I can't believe only moments ago, I was basking in the sun and cherishing how peaceful my Clan had been.

I noticed Sootpaw was struggling with Tumblepaw - Swiftfoots clumsy apprentice, the only cat I knew who was less balanced than him was Adderpaw who always showed up at gatherings with cuts and bruises from falling. Clumsy apprentices and MountainClan was a dangerous combination. One slip and you're at the bottom of a cliff.

I picked Tumblepaw up by the scruff and tossed him to the side. Sootpaw had a scratch above her eye but other than that, she was fine. "Thanks!" she nodded quickly before joining her brother, Harepaw in a battle against Snowfoot.

I was about to help Ravenwing fend off a MountainClan warrior when I felt my body go flying into the Leaders Den - a large boulder that was pressed up against a tree to form a cave.

I whirled around, despite my throbbing shoulder to face Redfur. Everyone knew that since she lost her daughter, Icekit, she had gone a little insane. There were even a few rumours that she was the one who twisted Adderpaws foot to punish him for letting Icekit die.

I launched myself at Redfur and slashed my claws against her shoulder and ducking as her claws sailed over my head. The she-cat was heaving badly as she put every bit of strength into trying to rip her claws into my pelt.

"You and GroveClan are pathetic! You don't even deserve to be here!" Redfur hissed and lunged at me, which I easily dodged. Her anger was making her moves sloppy.

"Is that why you're losing?" I retorted. Redfur stopped and looked around, just as a warrior ran away towards MountainClan with his tail between his legs. "A word of advice, make sure you can actually win before you attack us in our own camp!"

I slashed my claws across Redfurs muzzle and shoulder-checked her so she fell back. I lifted my upper body up so I could attack her open stomach with a flurry of scratches, but Dawnstars clear voice rang through the camp.

"MountainClan retreat! Retreat!" she screeched and just like that, I watched as the warriors and apprentices dodge away from us and race out of GroveClan camp. Redfur shot me a glare before pushing herself to her feet an chasing her leader back to MountainClan.

I looked around to see that all of MountainClan were gone, and all that was left was injured GroveClan warriors. I limped over to our medicine cat, Pinefur, for him to check my shoulder.

"Oh, StarClan, no!"

I whirled around at Reedfangs scream to see him trying to nudge awake a limp pile of fur. My heart dropped when I realized that it was Nettlekit. Poppyfawn was laying next to her son as she sobbed into his fur.

Viperkit was standing close by, watching his family curiously. The Clan crowded around the limp kit to find that he had scratches all over his pelt and a bite mark on his throat.

"Viperkit, what happened?" Twistedstar asked the kit. Immediately, the toms eyes grew and he looked around nervously.

"A big cat came and bit Nettlekit! Then he just fell to the ground and I couldn't get him to wake up again!" Viperkit squeaked as Poppyfawn sobbed even louder.

"I'll take Viperkit to the nursery." I offered and wrapped my tail around the kits shoulders and led him to the nursery where Flowerkit was waiting patiently and her brother, Longkit was sleeping.

Flowerkit and Longkit were the only surviving kits of Twistedstars. His mate died in the kitting. There had originally been five kits, but three of them died from not getting milk soon enough.

I started walking away when I heard Viperkit speak up, "Flowerkit, can I tell you a secret."

I walked the rest of the way out of the nursery before turning and laying beside it. If anyone asked, I was taking a nap to rest after the ambush, but I was really listening to what Viperkits 'secret' was.

I had never trusted Viperkit. He spoke in a totally different way when he spoke to senior warriors than when he was speaking with his brother or friends. When he talked to a warrior, he squeaked like a regular kit but when he spoke with his kit friends, his voice came out as a snarl or growl. It was like two different cats were in his body.

"A MountainClan cat didn't kill Nettlekit. I did."

I had to suppress my gasp when I heard this. I listened as Viperkit continued telling his story. "I tried fighting like everyone else and before I knew it, Nettlekit was dead!"

"It's okay, Viperkit, I won't tell!" Flowerkit purred and I felt my gut twist. She acted like this was as little as a kit sneaking out of camp!

It made me wonder, if Flowerkit could care less about someone murdering their own brother, what else was she keeping a secret.

I made a decision there, I wouldn't tell Twistedstar about this. I would watch Viperkit closer now. I would see how dangerous this kit really is.

I was almost grateful that MountainClan had ambushed us. Of course it was a tragedy that we had lost Nettlekit in the process, but that was a small price to pay if it meant unearthing a traitor.

**Foxbite is a red tom with black legs and white paws. He is the deputy of GroveClan. **

**I know this wasn't the best one-shot in the world but I hope you guys have noticed the characters are starting to show up more and more. Review! And remember to check out Cry Wolf!**


	12. Sweet Dreams

**Sweet Dreams - Skypaw - MountainClan**

I waited until my brother, Tumblepaw, had fallen asleep until I left. I had been doing this every other night for the past two moons and still, no one had caught me. I planned on keeping it like that.

I crept out of the apprentice den and slinked off towards the fresh kill pile. I pulled one of the biggest hawks off the pile and dragged it out of camp without being seen.

MountainClan camp was placed in the middle of the mountain that we lived on. If you went straight up, you would reach the top where warriors caught most of our hawks, it was referred to as Hawk Point. If you went straight down, you would reach the GroveClan forest and if you kept walking around the mountain, you would reach the marshes of SwampClan.

But what most - maybe even everyone - don't know, is that if you walk past SwampClan , and cross the Thunderpath, you will reach a small cave next to a pond filled with fish.

That's where I was going. The Thunderpath was silent as I crossed over it. I ducked into the small cave and waited for my eyes to adjust to the dim light.

"Skypaw!" a small kit cheered as he ran up to me. "You brought hawk!"

"That's right Froggy, don't I always?" I purred and dropped the bird on the ground. I put my paw on the hawks chest and sunk my teeth into the wing, pulling until the wing ripped off.

Then, I walked over to where an old tom with silver hairs on his muzzle was laying. His old, blue eyes sparkled when he saw me. "Skypaw, I was worried you weren't going to come."

I scoffed, "You should know me by now, Charlie. Every other night, I'll be here." I purred and dropped the hawk wing at the elders feet. "Courtesy of MountainClan." I sneered the name like it was a poison.

"Skypaw, don't you start with me." Charlie sighed and I plopped down next to the greying tom as we watched Froggy struggle to drag the hawk over to where we were talking.

"Aw, come on Charlie!" I whined and hooked my claws into the breast of the bird and dragged it the rest of the way for Froggy. "I can take care of you and Froggy so much better if I'm here instead of in the stupid Clan!"

Charlie sighed, "Skypaw, we have been over this. You aren't properly trained, how are you supposed to take care of us when Snowfoot hasn't even taught you how to catch a hawk?"

"We could live on other things. If I were a loner, like you and Froggy, I could hunt fish by the pond it sneak into GroveClan forest and catch a squirrel or two! Anything than MountainClan!"

"I don't understand why you hate them so much, Skypaw. They're your family." Charlie sighed and I snarled.

"They are not my family! They are heartless murderers who don't care about anything else other than what happens in their tiny little camp!" I spat. "And it's the same with the other Clans. Do you know, I overheard Dawnstar and Swiftfoot talking and they want to attack GroveClan to get some of their forest? They think MountainClan territory isn't big enough!"

"They're doing what's best for their Clan." Charlie argued.

"For StarClan sake, we live on a mountain, Charlie! How much more territory do they want? Two mountains?"

"Skypaw, I don't know what they have done to make you hate MountainClan so much but please stay. For my sake. Those cats provide protection and food, trust me, Clan life is a far better life than a loners."

I scoffed, "Charlie, I hate it there. They fight a pointless battle with GroveClan and SwampClan and we are trapped in a set of rules. The Warrior Code. It tells use who we can love and when we are allowed to eat."

Charlie sighed, "Look, Skypaw, I will make you a deal. When you become a warrior and you still hate MountainClan as much as you do now, I will allow you to come live with me and Froggy."

I leapt to my feet with a gasp, "Really Charlie? You-"

"But," Charlie interrupted, "if I die before you become a warrior, you have to bring Froggy to live in MountainClan. Do we have a deal?"

"I don't know Charlie, MountainClan isn't too fond on letting outsiders into the Clan..." I pondered. "But yes, we have a deal." I agreed and glanced outside.

The sun was already starting to rise and I knew that it wouldn't be long now until warriors started waking up and noticed me missing. "I have to go now though. Goodbye Froggy, goodbye Charlie."

The elder nodded to me and the kit who had fallen asleep by now, stirred a bit but did not wake. "I will see you soon."

"Alright, goodbye Skypaw!" Charlie grinned and waved me away.

I exited the cave and followed my own trail, back up the Mountain and into the apprentice den before anyone had noticed I was missing. I plopped down in my comfortable bedding and shut my eyes, just as Tumblepaw woke up.

"Good morning, Skypaw." Tumblepaw yawned as I pretended I was just waking up.

"Good morning Tumblepaw." I greeted warmly.

"Did you have sweet dreams?" Tumblepaw asked like he did every morning. Nights like tonight, I would always lie and answer the same.

"The sweetest."

And two nights from now, I would be having the same 'sweet' dreams.

**I know that this doesn't really fit in with the category and I just kind of added that last sentence to make it sort of work but whatever. I had an idea in mind and it just turned into this^ I hope you all enjoyed anyway. **

**I just thought that this was an intriguing subject. Every fanfic you read, the cats just adore being part of a Clan but I decided to write about someone who wanted to become a rogue. **

**Review, and don't forget to check out my other fics, like the Road to Redemption, Road to Redemption: One-shots, and Cry Wolf.**

** Don't be a silent reader! Leave your opinion in the review box below!**


	13. Jealousy

**Yes, I am starting to get more reviewers! Remember, even leaving a small 'great' makes me want to update. That goes for everyone :) **

**Oh and just saying, these chapters are not in order!**

**Jealousy - Bloomfall - SwampClan**

_ ~Does she look at you the way I do? Try to understand the words you say and the way you move. Does she get the same big rush, when you go in for a hug an your cheeks brush?~_

I snarled as I saw Mudstar curled up next to _her. _Lakewhisker. I despised that name since she took the cat I loved away from me. Mudstar was mine before that pathetic excuse of a warrior swooped in and stole him away from me.

"You know, you aren't the only one who loves a cat who doesn't love him back." Snaketooth said as he plopped down beside me.

"What? So you've fallen madly in love with Lakewhisker too now?" I snarled and lashed my tail. "Just a heads up, she's a manipulative backstabber."

Snaketooth chuckled, "It must run in the family." he joked and I glared at him.

"Hey, if you must know, I am nothing like my sister! I am the least manipulative cat in the three Clans!" I boasted and puffed out my chest, "I am honest, and kind, and-"

"Modest?" Snaketooth added.

"That was coming after caring." I joked and nudged Snaketooth with my foot. The warrior had been my best friend since we were apprentices. He was a few moons older than me so he became a warrior before me but we stayed best friends.

We tried being mates when I first got out of the apprentice den but that lasted about five minutes before we agreed that the whole 'I love you with all my heart' wasn't for us.

Snaketooth found a new mate anyway, Poppyfawn, in GroveClan. Even though the warrior code banned it, Poppyfawn was expecting Snaketooths kits. I just felt bad for Reedfang, Poppyfawns 'mate' because he still thought that she loves him.

Lakewhisker caught me staring and smirked maliciously. She leaned towards my love and whispered something in his ear. Together, they stood up and walked towards us.

"Greetings, Snaketooth, Bloomfall." Mudstar nodded and I felt my stomach explode into millions of butterflies. How did he do this to me by just saying hello to me?

"Hello." I smiled and watched as Lakewhiskers blue eyes narrowed.

"We just wanted to let you be the first to know, I'm expecting kits!" Lakewhisker smirked and looked down at me.

"Congratulations!" Snaketooth purred for my sake.

"We are so excited! It feels like only yesterday, I was an apprentice and dreaming about this!" Lakewhisker sighed dramatically. "I remember when Bloomfall here had a crush on Mudstar!"

That monster, "Right, when I was a kit." I scoffed and glanced at Mudstar to see he was watching our conversation with amusement sparkling in his yellow eyes. "Besides, I have my own mate now."

I didn't mean for the words to come out but before I could stop myself, "Snaketooth and I are together now."

Snaketooth tensed up and slowly turned to me, "Oh? I thought we were going to keep it a secret, _honey. _" he growled and I shrugged.

"I thought it would be better for everyone to know." I smiled weakly and turned to look at my sister and her mate. They both looked genuinely surprised. Mudstar looked a little more happy for us while Lakewhisker had something else behind her smile. Was it jealousy?

"So will you be moving to the nursery anytime soon?" Mudstar asked.

I felt Snaketooths claws digging into my flank and I knew he was telling me to not say anything else. I was already walking on thin ice here, and I knew that if I took one more wrong step, I would fall into the icy waters.

"Oh, no!" I acted as if I were horrified with the idea, "I would never want to be trapped in the nursery for moons, not being able to fight or hunt, and not to mention the pain of kitting."

I smirked when Lakewhisker froze a little. The one thing about my sister was that she couldn't deal with pain at all, she would scream and yell if she got a thorn stuck in her pad.

Our mother had suggested that she became a medicine cat but she fainted when she saw blood. I found it quite hilarious!

"I wouldn't want kits either, I couldn't imagine the pain I would go through if I lost one of them." Snaketooth added before Lakewhisker could say anything.

"To each their own." Mudstar shrugged and I purred. I wrapped my tail around Snaketooth and nudged him slightly.

"You two have fun though, I am sure your kits will be adorable!" I called as Lakewhisker walked away.

The second they were gone, Snaketooth dropped my tail and glared at me, "What in StarClans name was that? Mates? I already have a mate! I thought we agreed-"

"Oh hush!" I rolled my eyes, "we aren't actual mates! It's best for all of us if you just go along with it. We both know Ottersplash is noticing you sneaking out at night and it won't be long before he finds out about Poppyfawn."

"Well, what do you get out of this? Five minutes of making Lakewhisker squirm isn't worth it." Snaketooth reasoned and I grinned.

"You're right, it isn't." I smirked and turned to my 'mate' "But moons of making her jealous is."

Snaketooth rolled his eyes, "She has her own mate, Bloomfall, how will this make her jealous?"

"Lakewhisker hates it if I am happy at all. If she thinks you are a better mate and drops Mudstar for you, she will be mateless, and I will have Mudstar. Then she will be the one, sitting in the corner and glaring at me."

"That is possibly the worst plan ever." Snaketooth sighed and I smirked.

"Just as long as she becomes as jealous as me."

_~ Tell me it's all right, just for one night. Show you how to feel like, what it feels like. To be hugged, to be kissed. Be thought of and to be missed. I can be that part of you, let me be that part of you ~_

**Possibly the worst chapter yet! Sorry it is terrible! Bloomfall is a cream she-cat with white paws. **


	14. Finally at Peace

**I'm gonna go all Shakespeare on your ass and write 2,000 words of someone complaining. Haha Enjoy!**

**Finally at Peace - Sparrowflight - MountainClan**

"I don't think he's going to make it through the night." Bushtail whispered to his apprentice, Adderpaw.

I pretended I didn't hear them, they thought that since I was in the elders den, that meant I must have gone deaf by now. Oh, how wrong they were. I heard many things that I shouldn't in this Clan, Skypaw sneaking away at night and taking our biggest prey with her, Redfur abusing her only remaining kit and Swiftfoots love for his the medicine cat, though she would never go for him.

I started hacking again an the two medicine cats looked at me with sympathetic eyes. I didn't need their sympathy! Didn't they know how much I wanted this, how much I _needed _this?

Ever since I lost everything to that retched mudslide, I had craved for death to swoop in and take my life. I wanted a StarClan cat to appear in my dreams and say, "Well, Sparrowight, this is it. You are dead."

Adderpaw nudged a bundle of herbs to my face but I rolled the other way. I've had herbs like those before, they were disgusting. I also knew that they were extremely hard to find in leaf-bare. Ever from inside the medicine den, I could feel the frost creeping into our camp.

"Come on Sparrowflight, you need to eat this to get better. I know it doesn't taste the best but... Please?" Adderpaw pleaded. I would feel bad leaving him, I had grown fond of the apprentice with the twisted foot. And I knew that once I was gone, there was nothing I could do to stop Redfur from hurting him.

I never did call either of them out, no, but I made sure to stay with Adderpaw as much as I could so his mother couldn't attack him. I knew she would never hurt him in front of me.

Sometimes, I even purposely put thorns in my fur or stayed close to someone who had a tick in their fur. I just needed to be near the little guy, I wanted to save him.

I couldn't understand how Redfur could hurt her own son like that. If Whisperkit, Curlkit and Minnowkit had lived, I would have loved them with all my heart. I would never blame them for their mothers death. Those kits were the last thing I had of Breezepool and I could never lay a paw on them.

Oh, Breezepool, why did you have to leave? You could have pulled through! If you just held on a little longer, Bushtail would have come back with the herbs and you could have lived. You could have helped me name them and raise them. If only you had stayed.

I named Curlkit after the way her body was curled into a ball next to your motionless one. She had white fur with black patches and I knew that if she had only lived, she would have become a beautiful queen.

Whisperkit looked just like you, she had silver fur and bright blue eyes that I was sure would fade as she grew older. She had the longest tail I had ever seen! I was considering naming her Longkit but I didn't think you would like that name.

And then there was Minnowkit; fluffy black fur and thorn sharp claws. He looked more like me than you and I could already tell that he would be a great warrior. He would be wise and fair. He could have even been a leader!

But Minnowkit would never become leader and Curlkit will never become queen. But they're up there in StarClan, with you, where I know they'll be tossing moss and catching beetles like any kit should.

"Can you call Redfur, Swiftfoot and Skypaw in?" I rasped to Bushtail an she nodded hesitantly. I watched as the pretty silver she-cat rushed out of the den. Adderpaw was watching with interest as his mother, his friend and his deputy walked into the den.

"Come over her Swiftfoot." I growled and the black and white tom frowned before stepping to my side and leaning over so my mouth was near his ear. I shooed the others to the far side of they cave so they couldn't hear.

"There are other she-cats in the Clan than Bushtail. I suggest you find them instead of being hung up on someone you will never get." I rasped and Swiftfoot jolted back in surprise.

Swiftfoot stared at me. I half expected him to claw my eyes out right there for invading his privacy. No one else knew about his love for Bushtail. But instead, Swiftfoot nodded, "thank you." he whispered.

The MountainClan deputy walked out of the den, knowing he wasn't needed and Skypaw stepped forward. She did the same as the tom before her and leaned in close so I could whisper my final words to her.

"Whoever you are going out to meet, I'm sure they care about you more than anyone in this Clan will." Skypaw gasped and jumped away much like Swiftfoot had. "Skypaw, do you truly want to be here?"

Skypaw slowly shook her head, "I hate it here." she looked like she was about to break down in sobs.

"Nobody is stopping you from leaving. Change what is making you unhappy." I smiled and the pretty apprentice nodded before burying her face in my fur.

"Thank you so much. I'll miss you." Skypaw sobbed. After a few minutes, she finally got up and walked out of the den.

Finally, Redfur stepped forward. She didn't bother leaning in close because by now, everyone in the medicine den was gone, Bushtail and Adderpaw included.

"Yes, Sparrowflight?" she was expecting to be getting some life changing advice. She probably thought that my dying words were to tell her how great of a warrior and a mother she was. Well Redfur was in for a surprise if she was expecting any of that!

"Listen here Redfur, and listen good." I snarled with such fury that it surprised even myself. "You will not hurt Adderpaw anymore than you have. I've seen the scars and I know he isn't a clumsy little kit."

Redfur stepped back in shock, but I wasn't done there, "If I see you are still beating your kit, so StarClan help me, I will come down from StarClan and personally rip your eyes out!"

"I- I don't know what you're talking about-"

"Yes you do!" I screeched, "If Breezepool ever did that to our kits, I would throw her off the side of the cliff! You made something wonderful with Snowfoot, Redfur, I can't believe you would choose to hurt him!"

Redfurs face twisted in fury, "Your kits are dead! You have no right to tell me how to raise my kits!"

I flinched when she said that, "My kits may be dead, but I am saving yours. Hurting Adderpaw won't bring Icekit back. And I suggest you remember that the next time you unsheathe your claws."

Redfur didn't say another word as she stormed out of the den. I wracked my brain for anyone else that I could have missed but I found none.

I slowly closed my eyes and let out a breath of relief. I would finally be joining Breezepool and my three beautiful kits in StarClan. I had been waiting for this all my life and now, there was nothing that could get in my way.

I was finally at peace.

**Well, I thoroughly enjoyed writing that! Did you guys like it? Sparrowflight is a dusty black tom with amber eyes. He was an elder. **

***Note that none of these one-shots are in order. This takes place after everything else you have read so far, though. **


	15. I Need You

**Hey guys, I have a friend - Stunna13 - who is writing her first warriors fanfic. It's called Perfect timing and its really good. She just needs more people to read it so check it out!**

**I got to say, my favourite Clan has got to be MountainClan. Tell me which of the three Clans is your favourite - MountainClan, GroveClan or SwampClan!**

**I Need You - Redfur - MountainClan**

I woke up that morning to the sound of voices talking near my nest. I slowly blinked open my eyes and looked around. Snowfoot, Tawnyflower and Skypaw were in the corner of the medicine den, sharing tongue.

Tawnyflower was the first to notice that I had woken up. "Good you're awake. We need another warrior to go on dawn patrol with us."

I stretched my legs and nodded. "Fine." I muttered as I followed Snowfoot out of the den. I didn't say anything to him. Ever since our daughter, Icekit, had died we had barely said two words to each other.

Snowfoot and I still considered ourselves to be mates, only because everyone else in MountainClan was expecting us to be. Even if they didn't, a piece of me still loved the snowy white warrior.

Snowfoot was a huge warrior, strong too and I was extremely surprised when Swiftfoot had won him over for deputy position. Snowfoot was a fluffy white tom with pale grey patches on his back and his front left foot was grey as well. He also had the brightest blue eyes I had ever seen.

Icekit looked just like him, but obviously more feminine. She was so beautiful and I knew that when she grew up, she would have become a queen. But Adderpaw killed her and I would never forgive him for that. He killed my little girl!

"Dawnstar said that I would be getting my warrior name soon!" Skypaw grinned and bounced around as we slowly made our way down the mountain. If she didn't be careful, she would slip an fall off.

"Skypaw, stop jumping!" Tawnyflower scolded and the apprentice stopped. I thought I saw a flash of hatred burning in her eyes but it could have just been the light. "I'm very proud of you though, you're going to be a great warrior."

Skypaw looked over to the left, where the edge of the territory ended near SwampClan with a quiet Thunderpath. "Right..." she muttered, still staring at the Thunderpath.

"What are you looking at?" I finally snapped and Skypaws head snapped back to in front of her. "Do you have a death wish? If you don't keep watching, you're going to slip!"

The hatred returned to Skypaws blue eyes as her claws dug into the ground. "Just one more day..." she whispered to herself. I suspected that she was talking about her warrior ceremony.

We finally reached the bottom of the mountain and started walking around, scenting for any GroveClan or SwampClan warriors. It was all clear. We were at the edge of the Thunderpath when Tawnyflower saw something.

"Look!" She pointed with her tail to a few kits in the mountain wall. "We could probably climb it and get back to MountainClan in half the time!"

"I don't know..." Skypaw frowned, "it doesn't look sa-"

"Oh, shush up, kit. It's safe!" I snapped and headed to the wall. The first foothold was a crack in the wall that I put my bottom paw in and pushed myself up off the ground.

My front paws hooked around a large boulder as I pulled myself up so I was standing on top of the boulder. The rest of the way was pretty much just a smooth slope up. "What were you saying about it not being safe?" I sneered at the apprentice.

"Be careful, Redfur!" Tawnyflower called and I rolled my eyes.

"It's easy! Just hurry up so we can get back to camp!" I snapped back as I whirled around and started walking up the slope. It was harder to grasp the smooth rock than I thought but I wasn't about to tell the three cats waiting at the bottom.

It was a little snowier at the top of the slope than where I was and I knew that could be a problem when I reached it, but for now, I was only caring about getting to the top of this stupid mountain!

If we were going back the usual way, we would only just have made it to the place where we climbed up the mountain. Now, I was already more than half way back to MountainClan!

"Are you-" I was cut off when my paw hit a patch of black ice and I fell forward. Unable to get my grip again, I started rolling down the slope.

I screeched as the mountain disappeared from under me as I plummeted to the ground. My body hit the ground - the Thunderpath - with a loud thud and my head cracked against the smelly Thunderpath.

Skypaw, Tawnyflower and Snowfoot rushed to my side as the world spines around me. Rolling off a cliff really did make me dizzy!

"You mouse-brain! I told you not to!" Skypaw snapped as Tawnyflower placed a ball of moss she had scraped off a rock, onto my bleeding head.

I rolled my eyes as I got up and onto my four, shaky paws. "I'm, fine, see?" I scowled as I tried limping forward. I had twisted my foot a little on the fall so I yelped in pain as it touched the ground.

I leaned up against Snowfoot as he helped me limp off the quiet Thunderpath. My mate had never been one for words, but that was what made him a good warrior and mentor.

But now, as I leaned up against him, I could tell that he had a lot to say. We fell behind Skypaw and Tawnyflower as he helped me limp along. "Why would you do that?" he murmured into my ear.

"It would have made it faster to get back to camp." I answered back as Snowfoots eyes showed his sorrow and worry.

"I thought you died when you fell. I couldn't stand losing the two most important she-cats in my life." I felt my heart swell as our tails twined. "I know I haven't said it enough lately, but I love you."

"I love you too." I purred back. "And if you wouldn't mind, I really would like to have another litter of kits."

Snowfoot purred and rubbed his muzzle against mine. "I'd like that. As long as you don't climb any more ledges for the next while."

I laughed in amusement, "I guess I can agree to that." I purred as Snowfoot helped me up the final step to get to MountainClan camp. "I'm going to go get Bushtail to check out my head."

Snowfoot nodded, "be careful alright?"

I rolled my eyes playfully, "I'm just going to the medicine den. Nothing is going to happen."

Snowfoots blue eyes were serious, "I mean it, Redfur. I can't lose you... I need you."

I nodded as I rubbed my muzzle against his one last time. "Okay."

With that, I turned and limped to the apprentice den. Adderpaw was out collecting herbs and Bushtail was in the back, sorting through some of her remedies. "What can I get you, Redfur?"

"I slipped and hit my head."

The pretty she-cat examined my head before carefully sticking some cobwebs on and handing me three seeds. "Take these, it will take the pain away and help you sleep."

I nodded an lapped up the seeds. Bushtail motioned to one of the empty nests. "Go lie down. I want to watch you when you sleep to make sure your actually healthy."

I collapsed in the moss bedding and shut my eyes. The poppy seeds were already doing their job as I felt sleep overcome me.

In my dream, I was at the border of two forests. The one of the left was dark and mysterious while the one on the right seemed more happy and prey filled. Three cats stood in front of me.

The first one was my sister, Silverpool, who had died from illness when she was first made a warrior. The second was Icekit, who seemed bigger - about the size of a young warrior. And the last was Sparrowflight, who died nearly a moon ago. His dying words were for me to treat my son well.

I had truly tried to be nicer to Adderpaw, but when I saw his brown pelt and amber eyes, I had felt the anger course through me, and the next thing I knew, he was on the ground.

"Redfur, you passed away in your sleep." Silverpool explained and I gasped. No! Snowfoot and I, we were going to have kits! I couldn't die now!

"When you were alive, you fought loyally to your Clan and never doubted your leader." Sparrowflight said and I felt pride growing in my chest, which was quickly destroyed as he said his next words, "but even after my warning, you still hurt your own son."

"I just missed Icekit!" I screeched and looked to my daughter with pleading eyes. When she saw me looking, she looked away with disgust clear in her eyes.

"You hurt my brother." she snarled, "he did nothing wrong and you made him feel like he was living in the Dark Forest every day."

Silverpool nodded, "so now, you must feel what Adderpaw has felt his entire life. Redfur, from this day forward, you are banished to the Place of No Stars."

"What?" I gasped and tried running after them as they walked away, but something kept me from crossing the line dividing the Dark Forest and StarClan. I let out a wail for them to come back before collapsing on the ground.

My paw hit a puddle and when I looked in it, I could see images moving around in the puddle. It showed my dead body laying in the middle of the clearing as cats crowded me. Snowfoot was right next to my body, wailing into my fur.

"No! Redfur, please wake up!" he begged and I felt my heart clench. "Please, I need you."

I looked down at my mate sadly. "I need you, too."

**Again, check out Perfect Timing by Stunna13. You won't be disappointed. **

**Oh, and answer this question: which of the three Clans is your favourite so far?**


	16. Murderer

**So I'm not really back into the Warriors Archive, like I'm not planning to write another story or a sequel to an old one but I want to finish this. I figured since I get today off, I'll write a few categories!**

**Murderer - Viperkit - GroveClan**

I lay on my side as I stared at the dust. Flowerkit lay curled beside me like a loyal friend should while her sibling, Longkit, bounced around just outside the nursery, squealing like it was his first time ever being let out of his nest. Sootpaw and Harepaw were watching the kit in amusement as he talked about how in only three moons, he also would become an apprentice.

Longkit looked a lot like his sister - light brown fur and amber eyes. The only difference in looks - besides the obvious gender difference - was the fact that Longkit was, well, _long_. Everywhere. Hi whiskers were long, his legs were long and his tail was long. His name suited him well, even if it wasn't exactly original.

"Viperkit, Flowerkit, why don't you two play?" Poppyfawn urged and I rolled my amber eyes. She was weak, just like Nettlekit was. If the kit couldn't survive his first attack then he didn't deserve to live. Flowerkit understood that, she understood me.

"I'm not really in the mood right now." I muttered and rolled over onto my back. I stretched my legs out with a yawn so my white belly was exposed. Flowerkit giggled and I playfully cuffed her ear. "What's so funny?"

"You look funny!" She laughed. Flowerkit had to be the most immature kit in all three Clans. But she was my friend and she was the only one who would ever understand why I did what I did.

"When I become leader, you'll be my deputy. And then after I die, you can be Flowerstar!" I purred and Flowerkits amber eyes sparkled in interest. We always talked about what would happen when we became leaders. We always knew that one of us would lead, it was always just a constant banter of who would lead first.

"Viperstar, I like it. You'll make a great leader. The best, actually." Flowerkit reassured and I flipped onto my stomach as I watched Poppyfawn pad out of the nursery, leaving us alone. Flowerkits voice lowered, "Much better than Twistedstar ever will be."

Even though Twistedstar was Flowerkits father, she acted like he was a savage, all because I told her that I didn't think he was fit to be a leader or a father. If he was a good enough father, then how was it that his own mate and three of his kits died already before even leaving the nursery?

I felt a sneer cross my face, "it isn't hard to beat Twistedstar in that area. He's driving GroveClan to the ground and nobody is stopping him."

Flowerkit nodded, "he won't be around for longer though, I overheard him and Foxbite sharing tongues and apparently he's lost more than half of his lives. Not to mention he's getting pretty old."

I snorted in amusement, "It's Foxbite I'm worried about. He'll be worse for GroveClan and if Twistedstar dies before I'm a warrior, then he'll be leader and it'll take even longer!"

"You could always... Kill Foxbite." Flowerkit whispered and my ears perked. She knew I felt no remorse for killing Nettlekit. She knew I would do it again if I have to.

"But I'm only a kit, I know my limits and I wouldn't even land a blow on him." I sighed. It was the truth. Foxbite was strong and one of the best fighters in all of GroveClan. There was no way I would be able to kill him when my name is still Viperkit.

"Don't worry, Viperkit, you'll get stronger. Then when you're old enough, nothing will stand in your way! You'll be invincible!" Flowerkit reassured and I leaned over and licked her cheek.

"And that is why you're my best friend and future deputy." I stated and she giggled. I loved that giggle.

"Viperkit, I am giving you three seconds to get out of the nursery and do something active. When you're an apprentice, being cooped up in your nest all day isn't going to work." Poppyfawn snarled and I rolled my amber eyes.

Flowerkit and I rolled to our feet and dragged our tails the entire way out of the nursery. We decided that we would play a game of moss ball in the shade and we were almost half way across camp when I felt I was being watched.

I stopped abruptly and slowly turned my head to see Foxbite standing at the fresh kill pile, silently watching me. He visibly tensed up as a wicked smile crossed my face. I nodded once before turning and chasing after Flowerkit.

Don't you worry, Foxbite. You're next.

**GroveClan**

**Leader:**

**Twistedstar - brown tom with twisted ears.**

**Deputy:**

**Foxbite - red tom with black legs and white paws.**

**Medicine Cat:**

**Pinefur - brown tabby tom**

**Warriors:**

**Firpelt - light grey tom with black ears.**

**Apprentice - Berrypaw**

**Thrushclaw - dark brown tom**

**Ravewing - sleek black she-cat with bright green eyes**

**Reedfang - bluish grey tom**

**Apprentices**

**Berrypaw - white she-cat with ginger patches**

**Sootpaw - light grey she-cat**

**Harepaw - white tom with black patches**

**Queens:**

**Poppyfawn - cream she-cat (mother of Viperkit, a dark brown tom with black stripes and [previously] Nettlekit, a dark cream tom)**

**Flowerkit - light brown she-cat**

**Longkit - light brown tom with unusual long tail, whiskers and legs**

**Thats the allegiances so far, if you noticed anyone missing, tell me.**


	17. Victory

**Yes, I know, another MountainClan, but they're the funniest to write about!**

**Victory - Tumblepaw - MountainClan**

I stumbled over a rock and landed face first on the stony ground with a yelp. I scrambled to get to my feet but before I could, Swiftfoot battered me off to the side and I fell onto the mountain floor again.

"Being clumsy and MountainClan isn't going to work, Tumblepaw!" Swiftfoot hissed as he circled me. My sister, Skypaw, sat off to the side with her mentor, looking slightly sickened by how rough Swiftfoot was being with me. "You need to be from on your paws, not tripping over ever last thing that gets in your way!"

"I'm trying!" I growled and lunged towards my mentor. He easily dodged and I landed awkwardly before rolling to the edge of the cliff. I stopped myself before I fell off , though, and clawed my way to my feet. "I can't help it!"

"Yes, you can!" Swiftfoot roared. I knew he wasn't usually like this and he had tried so many angles to keep me on my feet, to try and keeping my from tumbling in a battle and had quickly given up and just resorted to scaring me to my feet. "Stand on all four paws and find your centre! Find balance!"

I had no trouble standing, not even walking really. But the second it came close to doing anything other than walking a few fox lengths, I found myself on the ground. I often got teased at gatherings because of my clumsiness.

"I can't!" I screamed. And then in a mere second, rage overcame my entire body and my claws unsheathed, "Can't you see that I can't?" I yelled and before I knew it, there were three shallow cuts across Swiftfoots face.

Everyone fell silent as my mentor stared at me in shock. I stood there for a second as I let my actions sink in. I had attacked my mentor. My claws sheathed and I whipped around and raced away.

"Tumblepaw!" Skypaw called after me, I just kept on running. And for once, I didn't trip.

"Stupid, stupid..." I hissed to myself as I raced away from the training area. There was a small clump of trees, not big enough to be considered a forest but enough prey lived in it to hunt in.

I was shaking in rage as I collapsed on the ground. "I can't believe I did that!" I wailed and slashed my claws against the grass. "I'll never become a warrior!"

"Yes, you will." I looked up to see it was Dawnstar. I looked back at the ground, sheepishly. I was laying there long enough that Swiftfoot could go back to camp and explain what I did. "Tumblepaw, just because you have a hard time on your paws doesn't mean you are worthless."

"I can barely even stand long enough to fight before I'm on the ground." I grumbled.

Dawnstar let out a patient sigh as she sat and curled her tail around her paws. "Tumblepaw, please look at me."

I sighed before looking up at the pretty she-cat. Her tortoiseshell pelt seemed to be glowing in the hot sun. "What?"

"Tumblepaw, when I was your age, I had a really bad, well, twitching problem." By my puzzled face, she knew I had no idea what she was talking about. "Basically, no matter what I was doing, I had so much energy that I would just flinch. Only when I was completely exhausted, did I not twitch so I worked myself so hard everyday that I nearly worked myself to death."

"Look, no offence, but these are two completely different problems. You... Twitched. That's different."

"Not as much as you'd think." Dawnstar purred. "Now, stand up."

I sighed before getting to my feet and looking at her with a 'what's next' look. This all seemed completely pointless. I would never become a good leader, so I may as well get over it.

"Attack me." Dawnstar ordered and I froze. I wasn't going to attack my leader! "Unsheathe your claws and attack."

"What? I can't-"

"Do it Tumblepaw."

I looked at her uneasily before letting my claws slide out. I lunged forward and tried to swipe at her but Dawnstar simply sidestepped and I ended up in a pile on the ground.

"Again, this time, visualize what is going to happen. What would happen if I sidestepped again. You can't just lose focus every time I dodge, you need to land on your feet."

I let out a frustrated sigh, "but that's my problem, I can't-"

"No, enough with this 'I Can't' stuff. That's just a pathetic excuse you're using and it's done. I never want to hear those words leave your mouth again. Understand?"

I sighed and nodded.

"Now, do what I said. Take in a deep breath and visualize all the possibilities and then attack. You will not fall if you're prepared."

I pursed my lips before getting in a battle crouch and inhaling the scents of the thin trees surrounding me. Dawnstar stood there, acting like she had no idea that I was about to attack. With one swift movement, I launched myself off the ground and ino my leader.

Dawnstar sidestepped on the very last second, but I was expecting it. My feet barely touched the ground before I flew off again and bowled over the MountainClan leader. She honestly wasn't expecting it and ended up pinned to the ground.

"I did it!" I whispered, "I did it!" I yelled and leapt off Dawnstar. "Thank you so much. I can't believe I did it."

"It was always in you Tumblepaw, you just needed to find control." Dawnstar purred as she watched my excitement. "Now, we have to get back to camp, Swiftfoot wanted to talk to you."

My mood dampened slightly at the mention at my mentor but I still felt a swell of pride. "Do you think he's angry?"

"I think he's worried. He pushed you too far and he knew it." Dawnstar nodded and I purred at the response. "Now, Tumblepaw, don't expect to be some graceful warrior after this. It needs practise."

I nodded excitedly, "Of course!"

As we trotted towards camp, I couldn't help but feel victorious.

I had done it.

**MountainClan**

**Leader:**

**Dawnstar - tortoiseshell and white she-cat**

**Deputy:**

**Swiftfoot - black and white tom. **

**Apprentice: Tumblepaw**

**Medicine Cat:**

**Bushtail - pretty silver she-cat with bushy tail**

**Apprentice: Adderpaw**

**Warriors:**

**Redfur (dead) - ginger she-cat**

**Snowfoot - snowy white tom with pale grey patches on back**

**Apprentice : Skypaw**

**Queens:**

**Tawnyflower - golden brown she-cat who stays in nursery and patrols borders on occasion**

**Apprentices:**

**Tumblepaw - clumsy brown tom **

**Skypaw - brown tabby with white paws and blue eyes. **

**Adderpaw - reddish brown tom with twisted foot**

**Elders:**

**Sparrowflight (dead) - black tom**


	18. Yet Again

**Yet Again - Waspstripe - SwampClan**

"No, no, no." I whispered as I stared down at the unmoving bundle of fur, laying at my paws. "Not again, no!"

"Waspstripe, I'm sorry, there was nothing we could do." Yellowleaf whispered sadly as I shook my head rapidly. "They were gone before you even started kitting."

"No, please, no!" I wailed as my head fell on top of the two unmoving kits. "Why? Why me? Why does this always happen to me?" I screamed and tried to shake the kits awake.

"Waspstripe-"

"Go." I hissed. The medicine cat looked shocked as I turned and snarled, "Get out! This is all your fault! Leave!" I shrieked and she shrunk down before racing out of the den.

Silence filled the Nursery. I knew that everyone else was waiting outside, probably just hearing the news from Yellowleaf about my kits. How they were dead before they even entered the world. How they would never even have a chance to become warriors or medicine cats or queens or whatever they wanted to be. They never even had a chance to enjoy life.

I stroked my tail over the kits as I sobbed silently. I heard my mate, Stormwhisker, pad into the nursery and curl up around me but I didn't acknowledge him. He was whispering comforting words to me but all I could focus on was my two, still kits.

"This one would have been Darkkit." I nudged the darker grey of the two. I wasn't sure whether it was a tom or a she-cat, because it was laying on its belly and it's sibling was on top of it. My kits...

"This one would have been Riverkit." Stormwhisker nodded to the lighter one. I was fairly sure Riverkit was a she-cat but I didn't have the emotional strength to check. I'd rather bury them without getting any more attached anyway.

"I'm sorry." I whispered after a long silence. Stormwhisker didn't question it, he knew what I was talking about. "I'm sorry that I can't start a family with you. I know how badly you want kits and I don't want you to resent me for it."

"Waspstripe, I could never resent you for something like this. It isn't your fault, I could never blame this on you."

"But you will." I sobbed and glanced down at the kits once again. "You're going to hate me eventually. Maybe not today but sometime, you're going to realize that everyone has moved on without us and that it's all my fault."

"It isn't your fault! We can try-"

I whirled around to face him. Fury burned in my eyes and I knew that my mate looked shocked of how I was acting. "Don't you see? I can't have kits, Stormwhisker! I don't know what I did to deserve this but it's the third time!"

Stormehisket remained silent.

"Would you like me to list off all the kits that we've lost because of me, Stormwhisker? I screeched. I didn't wait for a reply, "Beechkit, Skykit, Silverkit, Honeykit, Barkkit, Larchkit, Molekit, Darkkit and Riverkit! That's nine lives lost because of me!"

Stormwhisker finally blew up, "don't you think I know that? Don't you think I realize how much pain this is putting us all through when the longest one of our kits has ever lived is less than a day? I know, Waspstripe, I know!"

"Then leave-"

"No!" he roared and I took a frightened step back, "I am not leaving you! I love you, with all my heart! You just make it so difficult when you push me away!"

"I'm killing your kits!" I yelled back and lashed my tail.

"It isn't your fault!" Stormwhisker looked exasperated. "I can see how much you hate yourself after every failed kitting, and I know that you didn't mean to."

I stayed silent because I knew my mate and I knew that he would continue.

He looked broken, completely and utterly broken. "At first, I admit, I blamed you. I blamed you that I couldn't see my son and my two daughters. But then when the second kitting came around I realized that something was wrong and that it wasn't anyone's fault. We just couldn't have kits."

Stormwhisker continued, "I prayed every day. And then you told me you were expecting again and I prayed even more that they would just let this one live. Just let these kits live long enough to make it out of the nursery."

"We can't have kits." I stated as a fact. I wasn't telling him that I wouldn't let him ever be a father but that it was physically impossible for us to ever have kits. One of us - me - was hurt inside. And somehow that hurt was killing our kits before they even were born.

Or in Molekits case, weakened him enough so he didn't make it through the night.

"We can't." Stormwhisker nodded. We stayed silent for a moment, just letting the news sink in. I had always had a hunch that I would never be a mother but now that I say it out loud, it was an entirely different thing. It hurt more than seeing all my past kits laying motionless on the ground.

It felt like someone was ripping out my chest and shredding my heart. But somehow I was still alive. I was stilling walking and talking and breathing with my terribly broken heart. It wasn't fair; I would rather be dead than live like this.

"I'm going to go bury Darkkit and Riverkit. They deserve to be next to their brothers and sisters."

I nodded to Stormwhisker as I acknowledged his words. I didn't quite hear him but I let him leave anyway. I looked up just as Stormwhisker carried them out of the nursery to see Darkkit and Riverkit hanging limply from his jaws.

Darkkit was a tom and Riverkit was in fact, a she-cat. A son and a daughter. That little known fact tore my heart to shreds.

I collapsed on the moss bedding and squeezed my eyes shut, trying to get the images from my head. I knew exactly when in my life I had hurt myself bad enough to impact my future kits and I wished that I could go back in time to change it.

But I couldn't and I would just have to deal with the fact that I would never be a mother. That I wouldn't get to feed my kits or tell them stories or scold them for sneaking into the medicine den and eating poppy seeds.

Today had just been a failed kitting.

Once again.

**SwampClan**

**Leader: Mudstar - brown tom with bright yellow eyes**

**Deputy: Ottersplash - sleek, dark brown tom**

**Medicine Cat: Brindlepelt (dead) - dark brindle coloured she-cat**

**Apprentice: Yellowleaf - dark grey she-cat with yellow eyes**

**Warriors:**

**Snaketooth - brown tom with darker stripes on tail**

**Bloomfall - cream she-cat with white paws**

**Stormwhisker - dark grey tom**

**Lakewhisker - silver she-cat with blue eyes**

**Queens:**

**Waspstripe- golden she-cat with darker brown stripes. Stays in nursery and helps out with Queens**

**Elders:**

**Heatherfur - light brown she-cat with long scars across eyes. Blind. **

**Ripplewhisker - blue/grey tom**

**Lightheart - white tom, virtually deaf**

**I think SwampClan is my least favourite of the three Clans. You've probably noticed since most of my chapters are about MoutainClan.**

**IF YOU WANT YOUR OC FEATURED IN ONE OF THE ONE-SHOTS, PM ME! DO NOT, AND I REPEAT DO NOT REVIEW A CAT! THIS IS NOT A CREATE A CAT, THEREFORE I WILL NOT TREAT IT LIKE ONE. UNLESS YOU ARE A GUEST, YOUR CAT WILL NOT BE USEDIF IT'S SENT THROUGH A REVIEW. **


	19. What's This?

**What's This? - Longkit - GroveClan**

I stumbled out of the Nursery and into the camp. The moon was shining brightly in the sky, casting shadows over the camp. I could hear the soft snores of Flowerkit as she lay curled up in a ball next to her _love_, Viperkit.

I don't understand what is so amazing about Viperkit, he seems rude and arrogant to me. But ever since he was old enough to play, him and Flowerkit had been connected at the hip.

I used to play with Nettlekit, until the battle with MountainClan, of course. I was sleeping inside the nursery when it happened. But the next thing I knew, the last kit in the nursery to pay me any attention was laying in a heap on the ground.

I would never be able to get the image of Nettlekits cream coloured fur, stained with red. Viperkit said that a MountainClan warrior attacked him, but I had a hard time believing that.

MountainClan weren't monsters, they merely needed more land. If GroveClan were losing prey and needed more territory to hunt, I wouldn't hesitate to invade someone else to get what my Clan needed. Father says that my loyalty to my Clan would get me far.

"Longkit, what are you doing out here?"

I turned to see a light grey tom with darker ears, standing in front of me. Firpelt was his name. The only reason I knew him was because he was my friend, Berrypaws, mentor. She often complained that he worked her too hard but I knew that she secretly liked him.

"I couldn't sleep." I muttered and twitched my long whiskers. Everything on me seemed too big for my own body. Long tail, long whiskers, long legs. Mother named me well.

"Come with me, we can go for a walk. Work you out until you're ready to sleep for a moon." Firpelt smiled.

He would make a good father. As far as I knew, he didn't have a mate but he always acted awfully sweet to Sootpaw. I don't blame him, Sootpaw is pretty and almost old enough to become a full fledged warrior.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I followed Firpelt out of camp. I had never left camp before and it felt new and exciting to be doing something different.

"We are going to the MountainClan border. I'm sure you've never seen a mountain up close before." Firpelt grinned and I jumped in excitement. I've only seen the mountain from afar!

"What if there are MountainClan warriors there?" I wondered aloud and Firpelt chuckled.

"Contrary to popular belief, MountainClan aren't as evil as you'd think. We aren't crossing the border and if I explain that I was just taking you on a nightly walk, they won't mind." Firpelt reassured me and I grinned inwardly. I knew MountainClan weren't evil.

I stumbled over a root, "How much farther is it?" I asked over a yawn. I was tired! Firpelt was right! By the end of this I'll be too exhausted to ever wake up again!

"Not too far. We're almost there."

I trotted faster to keep up with Firpelt and the warrior slowed down so he would be able to nudge me along if I fell behind. I almost wanted to go back to camp but I was so far out, I was almost at MountainClan anyway. I _needed_ to see that mountain!

I paused to catch my breath when I spotted something from the corner of my eye. Plump, red berries that were hanging off a bush. I was awfully hungry and those berries looked delicious.

"What's this?" I asked Firpelt who was a few paces ahead of me. I opened my mouth and swallowed a few of the berries.

"No!" Firpelt screeched and whacked me away from the berries. "What are you doing? Did you eat any?"

I couldn't answer. I felt sick and it felt like my throat was closing up. I stumbled with my mouth wide open as I tried to take in air to my lungs. What was happening to me?

"Longkit, no!" Firpelt gasped when he saw my reaction to the berries. What was going on? "No, no, no. Those were deathberries! They're poisonous!"

My eyes widened in horror as I collapsed on the ground. The effects were fast and I could feel my body growing weaker as I collapsed on the leafy forest floor. My body was shaking badly as I squeezed my eyes shut right to try and make the pain go away.

And surprisingly, it worked.

I opened my eyes again to find that I was in some sort of clearing and a few familiar cats stood in front of me. One, of which I had never met.

There were five cats in all, all the size of a young warrior, except for the pretty mousy brown she-cat.

"Greetings, Longkit, I am your mother. My name is Mouseheart."

My jaw slacked. I had never met my mother before, she had died when kitting me and Flowerkit. A few days after that, my brothers and sister died off as well from sickness. Apparently my Mother was awfully sick when she was expecting and the disease was passed down to them.

"B-but you're dead! Y-you're all dead!" I gasped and looked at them all.

Nettlekit was with them, he had cream fur with stars shining in them like the night sky. He was standing next to my tortoiseshell sister - Brightkit. I took a step away in horror. Was I dead?

"Longkit, I'm sorry." My brother, Whiskerkit, apologized. Why were they all so big? They were younger than me when I died!

"What you ate were death berries. Firpelt tried to save you." My other brother, Smokekit, explained.

I nodded, slowly taking everything in. I was dead, and would be joining StarClan with my family? But what about Twistedstar and Flowerkit? They would be heartbroken! Father has already lost his mate and three of his kits! How much longer until he finally just snaps?

"Welcome to StarClan." Nettlekit welcomed and they all took a step back to reveal a path through the trees. "Follow that path and you will become one of us."

I nodded, knowing that there was no way out of this one so I simply padded through the trees and into the starry camp, all while dragging my tail.

And there I have been, ever since. I found out that Firpelt didn't tell GroveClan what happened. Instead, he acted just as shocked when Poppyfawn discovered that I was missing. At first I was angry that he could lie to our Clan like that but he made it up to me when I realized where he had buried my body.

Right in front of the mountain.

I guess I kind of deserved what happened to me. I should have stayed by Firpelts side and known better than to eat strange berries. The last words I had said still rang in my head.

What's this?

I guess the saying is true. Curiosity really did kill the cat.


	20. For The First Time

**For The First Time - Skypaw - MountainClan **

I sat at the foot of the Meeting Rock and waited patiently as Tumblepaw earned his warrior name as Tumblestep. He seemed pleased with the name and was beaming through his amber eyes. I felt horrible that I would be the one to bring down his mood.

"Skypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your Clan at the cost of even your life?" Dawnstar asked and I looked up at her.

"No." I stated boldly and everyone gasped. Tumblestep was looking at me like I had just killed his first born son and everyone else looked simply shocked. "I'm sorry, I can't,"

"Why not?" Dawnstar asked, looking on the verge of swiping me to knock some sense into me.

"I- I can't live here anymore." I stuttered, "I can't live with the fact that our Clan has taken over an entire mountain and _kill_ if someone so much as crosses our borders!"

"It's for the sake of the Clan."

"It's disgusting!" I spat and there was another collective gasp. "We live on a mountain, for StarClans sake! A _mountain_! How can that not get through your head that we have enough territory to share?"

"What are you saying, Skypaw." Dawnstar narrowed her eyes.

"I can't be a part of MountainClan anymore. I can't live with the fact that you are killing innocent cats and walking around like you own the world."

"Skypaw, everything MountainClan stands for us because we don't let anyone just walk all over our territory. We are a family, and we have to take care of each other! We can't afford to let others take our prey."

I laughed obnoxiously, "I remember when I was a kit and playing with Tumblestep. We never let Adderpaw join and we would always get scolded when we told him to leave us alone." I snorted at the memory, "You screamed at us every time we wouldn't let him play, every time."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Swiftfoot spat.

"I am saying that MountainClan is no better than a group of kits who won't let the weaker or the outsiders join in the play because they're different." I snarled, "You are all blind to what's really happening!"

"What's really happening? Tell us, oh, wise one." One of the elders, Springleap, mocked.

"This life is pointless!" I screamed and silence fell over the Clan. "You hunt, you kill and then you die a brutal death in the end! That's everything our lives amount to! Someone from this Clan killed a kit during that stupid GroveClan ambush! A _kit_! Nobody even cared that we are living among someone who _slaughtered_ a kit!"

"We were protect-"

"We were the ones who attacked in the first place!" I roared. "I can't live in a place that's filled with such... Monsters!"

"Skypaw, please." Tumblestep whispered, "Please don't do this."

"I have to. I hate it here and I can't do this anymore." I apologized as a path spread out in the crowd. Snarls were plastered on their faces as I walked through them with my head held high.

Nobody said a thing as I left the camp and started my climb down the mountain. Nobody even followed me as so crossed the Thunderpath and spotted the little cave near the pond. Nobody cared.

I'm sure Tumblestep will be distraught and try to look for me but that's about it. Everyone else will simply talk bad behind my back in spite of why I said.

"Charlie, Froggy!" I called and two heads peaked out of the cave. "My warrior ceremony was today. I'm done. I left. I can come live with you two now."

Froggy leapt to his feet and barrelled towards me while screaming at the top of his lungs. Charlie reacted more calmly, as a slow grin spread across his face. He knew that this is what I really wanted.

Charlie thought that when he made a deal with me so many moons ago, I would change my mind and grow fond of MountainClan but the exact opposite happened. As more things happened, I slowly but surely came to despise the Clan I grew up in with all my heart.

Sure, I was thankful to my mentor, Snowfoot, and to the cats who raised me and made me who I was today. But Charlie was the one who made me see the light even when he didn't mean to. I felt trapped in that Clan, and that's saying something when MountainClan literally 'owns' a mountain. It's hard to feel trapped on a mountain like theirs.

"So what happened?" Froggy asked excitedly as I purred at his enthusiasm. I had already considered the kit my family before I left MountainClan to live my life as a rogue.

"In the middle of the warrior ceremony, I told everyone exactly what I thought of MountainClan and their stupid warrior code. I'm pretty sure it didn't mean much to the, just went in one ear and out the other but I'm glad I did. They need to know that their way of life is wrong and disgusting." I told the kit and the elder.

"Their way of life, taught you how to hunt and fight." Charlie gave me one of his many looks.

"And for that, I am grateful. But I don't want to be a part of that group any longer than I have to be. This is my life, and I want to spend it here. With you as my family."

Both Froggy and Charlie seemed happy with my answer. I was as well. "Oh, and by the way, the name is Sky now. Forget the paw part."

For the first time in my life, I felt free. Like I could do whatever I pleased and could make anything from my life instead of being stuck in that cold hearted camp with the heartless murderers who just so happened to raise me.

For the first time, I felt like I could do whatever I pleased.

And nobody is standing in my way to stop me.


	21. Death

**So You can see that I'm starting to reuse cats, even though I'm not nearly done making all the Clans yet. Again, if you want an OC featured, just PM me and they'll be in one or two of the one-shots.**

**And oh! Celebration! I've made it passed ch 20! I'm 1/5 done!**

**Death - Curlkit - MountainClan**

"Curlkit, wake up you lazy cat!"

My eyes fluttered open to see my brother and sister, Minnowkit and Whisperkit, respectively. They both had excitement gleaming in their eyes as they continued to prod me until I woke. I groaned in protest as Minnowkit took my tail in his mouth and have it a good hard yank.

"Curlkit, wake up! It's raining out and we want to go and play!" Whisperkit nudged me. For someone named _Whisper_kit, she definitely wasn't the quietest of the three of us.

"Why would you want to play in the rain, we'll get our pelts all wet and it will take ages for us to get dry." I argued. I just wanted to stay in the warmth and safety of the nursery; not go out and drown in the rain!

"Curlkit!" Whisperkit whined. I looked up at him to see her eyes widened and her lower lip in a pout. "Just come out and play with us, it will be fun!"

"Whisperkit, if Curlkit doesn't want to go out, then she doesn't have to." We all turned to see our father, Sparrowflight, standing in the entrance to the nursery, causing a shadow to fall over us. He padded over and sat down next to my brother.

Minnowkit and Sparrowflight really did look the same, with the same fluffy black fur and amber eyes. Our father told us that Whisperkit looked exactly like our mother, Breezepool, before she died in our kitting. Apparently, Whisperkit just had a longer tail, but that wasn't hard to believe. Whisperkits tail was longer than everyone's.

"Sparrowflight is right, we shouldn't force her to do something she isn't comfortable with." Minnowkit agreed. I purred at how serious my brother could be, I think his attitude was only fuelled by how many times he was told he was wise enough to become leader.

Three balls of fur appeared at the nursery, this time, not even half as big as Sparrowflight but all different colours ranging from silver to tortoiseshell.

"Is she coming?" Redkit asked with a silly grin on her face. Her sisters, Silverkit and Dawnkit stood beside her wearing the same expressions on their faces.

My siblings and I were older than the sisters, but only by a few moons. They were still our friends, despite the age difference, and we still loved to play with them, even if they could act immature sometimes. Redkit the most. Dawnkit was the calmest but had this nervous twitch and Silverkit was somewhere in between.

"No, she doesn't want to play." Whisperkit pouted and looked at me pleadingly.

I let out a long sigh before clambering to my small paws, "fine, I'll play with you." I grumbled while looking out the nursery with distaste. It was cold and wet out! I was only doing it because I knew my siblings would never stop whining if I didn't.

Cheers erupted from the five kits before they all turned and raced out of the Nursery with me behind them. I wrinkled my nose the second my paw hit a puddle but kept going anyway. If this is what they wanted.

Minnowkit led us over to a small ledge that had minor protection from the wind and rain. One of the older warriors, Pinefrost and our leader Hailstar, were already shaking tongues under the ledge.

"I am Dawnstar, leader of MountainClan!" Dawnkit announced and jumped on top of a small rock. The rock already was soaked and she ended up falling off and landing in a heap at the bottom, causing us all to burst out laughing. "Ow!"

"Are you okay, Dawnkit?" Redkit asked urgently but her sister shook her head rapidly as she held back sobs.

"I hurt my paw!" she cried out and showed us her small paw that twitched slightly when she held it out. It honestly didn't even look that bad, she probably just landed on it funny.

"C'mon, Redkit. Let's take her to the medicine den!" Silverkit squeaked and I almost pounced on her! I knew this would happen! We've only been out here for a few seconds and someone is already hurt and I'm soaking!

The three sisters limped away while I shot a nasty glare at Whisperkit. "_Come out and play with us, it will be fun!" _I mocked and Whisperkit shrunk down. "Right, Whisperkit, this is loads of fun. I want to stay out here forever!"

"Enough with the sarcasm, we can still play without them." Minnowkit ordered. "They'll join us later, but for now, I am Minnowstar!"

"What's going to happen when Dawnkit gets-" I was cut off by a sort of groaning sound. Everyone in camp froze as we strained to hear where it's coming from. "What is that?"

The rain was making it hard to hear but it sounded like something sliding down the side of the mountain. Whisperkit padded towards the ledge and pressed her ear against the side of the mountain wall while Minnowkit, Pinefrost, Hailstar and I all started slowly backing away.

"Whisperkit, get away-" Hailstars voice was cut off as the entire ledge collapsed and Whisperkits screaming drown out the sound of the rain. Her shrieks were stopped by the snapping sound of her neck breaking.

Mud and debris rushed down from where the ledge was previousely holding it up and we all stumbled to race away. I couldn't even let the thought of my sisters death register in my mind.

"Help!" Minnowkit screeched just before the mud washed over his body and his screaming was cut short. I could see his fluffy black tail for only a few seconds longer before the debris swallowed that as well.

Pinefrost was already up to her neck in mud and I could see struggling to stay on top. He managed to get one leg free before an entire tree trunk came sweeping through and smashed the back of his head in with a thud.

Pinefrost lay there for only a second, his amber eyes open in an unblinking gaze and blood pouring from the dent in his head. But then he was buried, just like Minnowkit and Whisperkit were.

My paws thudded against the ground as I tried to run, but before I knew it, my feet were stuck and mud was quickly pooling around me. I screamed as I looked around for someone to save me.

My eyes met my fathers as he stood frozen on the other side of camp. I opened my mouth to call for him but the next thing I know, mouth was filling my lungs and I was completely submerged in the mud, rocks and debris.

I didn't know how long I stayed there for, gagging on the dirt but I felt a paw reach in and pull me out of the mudslide with a sickening _pop_! My eyes were clouded in grime and I couldn't see who my saviour was.

"Curlkit? Curlkit can you hear me?"

I didn't respond to the voice. I couldn't, my body felt frozen and my eyes wouldn't open. My head was too heavy to left and all I could do was lay there and listen to the wrapping voices.

"She's gone."

No, no I'm not! I'm still alive! Keep trying!

"Her heart stopped beating. I'm sorry, Sparrowflight, there's nothing we could have done."

Oh.

I heard wailing around me and someone nestled there head in my fur as their body shook like a leaf. I wanted so desperately to just open my eyes and tell them that I was okay. But I couldn't, because I was dead.

I don't know how long I laid there, much like when I was first under the mud but I could feel as someone lifted my body up and started carrying me somewhere. They carried me for a long time, before gently laying me on the ground. It felt like I was laying on leaves, and based on the crunching of dead plants beneath me, I was in the small group of trees that the warriors talked about.

"Rest in peace little Curlkit." A soft voice whispered in my ear before I was picked up again and lowered into the ground. I didn't know what was happening until I felt unearthed dirt hitting my body until I was completely buried.

A single dot of light appeared in my vision and it slowly grew and grew until the white light surrounded me entirely. It blinded me for a second but it slowly faded until I realized that I was in some sort of forest.

StarClan. Where Whisperkit and Minnowkit would be waiting for me.


End file.
